The Hanyou or The Youkai?
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi I travel with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. We're all best friends besides Inuyasha, I know he wants me more than just a friend but I no longer feel the same for him...I've fallen for his brother Sesshoumaru. M Ra
1. Introduction

Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi I travel with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. We're all best friends besides Inuyasha, I know he wants me more than just a friend but I no longer feel the same for him...I've fallen for his brother Sesshoumaru

**The Hanyou or the Youkai**

Chapter One – Introduction

My name is Kagome Higurashi I travel with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. We're all best friends besides Inuyasha, I know he wants me more than just a friend but I no longer feel the same for him...I've fallen for his brother Sesshoumaru. Is it wrong to love the enemy? I know Sesshoumaru doesn't feel the same for me but I guess my heart is just drawn to their family, I loved Inuyasha once but then he wanted me copy. Kikyo has died now and I realize that Inuyasha only wants me now because he lost my twin, I suppose you could call her that.

We are travelling through the Western lands and to the palace of Inuyasha's father, he wants to know how to strengthen Tetsusaiga even more. I don't know why, the sword is as strong as it should be; Inuyasha is starting to get out of control with the desire for power "Kagome" Inuyasha began "You look tired do you want me to carry you on my back?" I smiled and shook my head

"No I'm ok, I was just thinking of things that's all" He nodded and we continued west, when we arrived outside the palace a guard identified as Monomaru came and greeted us

"Master Inuyasha" He bowed "What a pleasure it is to see you again" He stood upright once again "King Inutaisho is in the throne room with the young Prince if you wish to speak with him"

"Thanks Monomaru" Inuyasha waved. We then followed him into the throne room where we found Sesshoumaru being lectured

"Sesshoumaru, you are of age to find a mate now. I don't care if she is youkai, hanyou or human I just want you to have one. You will need an heir" Inutaisho began

"I know that father but I haven't met anyone who doesn't like me for my position yet" Sesshoumaru said from where he was casually sitting on one of the thrones

"Well hurry up and find one already, I want grandchildren to spoil" Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha and snorted

"You have two sons, ask the whelp instead"

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled "Don't call me a whelp"

"Don't start you two" Inutaisho ordered firmly "Now Inuyasha what can I help you with? Or are you just being a good son and has decided to visit his father?"

"Keeping dreaming" Sesshoumaru coughed

"I want to find a way to strengthen my sword even more" Inuyasha started "I want it to be invincible like me" She smiled

"You're not invincible Inuyasha and your sword is already strong enough" Inutaisho rubbed his eyes and I felt sorry for the guy, he has two teenage sons who act like a 5 year old...but one is absolutely stunning "Sesshoumaru go train in the dojo, I will join you shortly" Sesshoumaru jumped off the throne and walked past Inuyasha and me, I saw him look into my eyes and felt my heart lift, gosh I loved those amber eyes of his "Right Inuyasha why do you want such a strong sword?"

"I want to protect the people I love" He pulled me to him and I squealed

"You two are a couple?" Inutaisho asked

"No" I said before Inuyasha could answer "We're just really good friends your highness" I bowed

"Now now Kagome, I've known you for a good few years now and I do not want you to bow and talk formally to me. You're like a daughter to me" I smiled and nodded

"Ok" I beamed

"Well if you wish you can all come watch Sesshoumaru and I spar or you can do what you want, Kagome Rin is upstairs if you wish to see her"

"Oh I'll go see her, see you guys later" I then ran upstairs and knocked Rin's bedroom door "Rin it's Kagome" The door then flew open and the infant dived on me

"Kagome" She beamed "I've missed you so much"

"Awe Rin" I held Rin in my arms as I stood up straight "I missed you too"

"Do you want to play in the garden?"

"You'll have to show me the way" I laughed "I haven't been here in ages so I can't remember my way around"

"Ok" I then put Rin down who then caught my hand and led me into the garden. There were flowers everywhere, a water fountain in the middle of the garden, cherry blossom trees surrounded the area and there was a stream with a bridge over it which led to a shrine "Isn't it pretty Kagome" I nodded "Just like you"

"No just like you" I corrected as I kissed Rin's forehead "So have you been a good girl since I last saw you?"

"Of course" Rin giggled "Except for when I'm with Jaken, he's annoying"

"Just like I taught you" I laughed "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go horse riding?"

"Umm this garden is big Rin but I don't think it is that big"

"I know that silly, we could go outside the palace"

"Oh I don't know, Sesshoumaru would kill me if anything happened to you"

"Well let's go ask him" Rin then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dojo where everyone was watching Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho spar "Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin called

"Don't distract his highness when he is training Rin" Jaken snapped. I did not like the tone in his voice

"Hey imp what right do you have to talk to her like that?" I demanded an answer "She is only an infant and I will not let you speak to her like that"

"Shut it wench, you have no authority to speak to me in such a low manner you disgusting, dirty, vile, human" Jaken snapped back. They were distracted by Inutaisho knocking a sword from Sesshoumaru's grasp which caused the Prince to fall on his back and have his father hold a sword to his neck

"Ignore distractions Sesshoumaru, even if the imp is really annoying and loud" Inutaisho said

"I'll keep that in mind father" Inutaisho then helped Sesshoumaru to his feet and walked over to Jaken

"Jaken do not shout during a sparring session again, if Sesshoumaru was in battle right now you could have just cost him his life" Inutaisho scolded "And if I hear you speak so wrongly to Kagome and Rin again I will kill you personally"

"A thousand apologies milord, please spare this lowly servant"

"Just get out of my sight" Jaken bowed and ran off "I am sorry for his manners Kagome, the imp believes he is better than everyone with an exception of Sesshoumaru and myself"

"Oh there's no reason to apologize, I wasn't offended. They were petty words from a pathetic excuse of a youkai" I waved off "I wouldn't have bothered you but Rin wished to see Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Since when have you used formalities with me miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he gracefully leaned against the wall with a silken eyebrow raised

"Don't worry yourself too much, I will only use them around your father" I poked my tongue out at him which amused Inutaisho

"You're an amusing child Kagome" Inutaisho grinned "Now Rin what did you want Sesshoumaru for?"

"I wanted to know if Kagome and I could go horse riding outside the palace walls" Rin said looking pleadingly at Sesshoumaru "Can we Prince Sesshoumaru, Kagome will be there to protect me"

"That's what scares me" He replied. I glared at him and pointed an accusing finger at him

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped as I approached him "Just because I am a human doesn't mean I'm weak"

"It does actually"

"You..." Before I could get my hands around his throat Inutaisho stopped me and pulled me to him

"Calm down Kagome" Inutaisho chuckled "And Sesshoumaru not all humans are weak"

"A majority of them are" Sesshoumaru snorted

"Just like your mother" Inutaisho sighed

"I can't say she had taste in mates either" He teased

"Oh brat, lots of youkai say you resemble me so don't start"

"Then they have offended me" He then got off the wall and left the dojo "If you need me I will be in my quarters" When I was sure he was gone my hands clenched into fists

"Jerk" I mumbled "He thinks he's better than everybody"

"Yeah he does" Inutaisho said as he released me "An ugly past can do that to somebody"

"What happened dad?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to us

"Oh no, you're not going to milk anything from me" He shook his head "I am not going to tell you of Sesshoumaru's past, it hurts for even me to talk about"

"Awe man" Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms "I'll go ask him now"

"No you won't Inuyasha" Inutaisho said in a slight growl "Just leave it and don't go troubling your brother about it, the anniversary of the...event is coming up and he doesn't need any reminding. Now go to your room and get ready for dinner" Inuyasha nodded and led us to our rooms to change...

It had been a month since we visited the Western Lands and now we were travelling Japan as usual looking for any signs of Naraku, we continued up our path when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and growled "What's wrong Inuyasha?" I asked. But before he could answer Kouga was in front of me holding my hands "Oh hey Kouga?" Gosh this wolf knew how to find me easily

"Hey Kagome" He said as he pulled me into his arms "I missed you baby, are you ready to come back to my tribe and be my woman?" I gave a smile and shook my head

"No sorry" I had to give the guy credit, he was persistent "H-have you had any news on Naraku lately?" I asked trying to change the subject

"No I haven't" He then handed me some flowers "But I will bring you his head when I find him" He kissed my cheek and stepped back "I'll see you later my woman" He then ran back to his comrades

"YOU LET THE MANGY WOLF KISS YOU?" Inuyasha screamed "How could you?"

"I didn't let him do anything Inuyasha" I snapped "I can't help if he has feelings for me and it was a harmless kiss anyway" I huffed as I folded my arms

"Don't let him do that again Kagome, you would be betraying me with another male"

"You mean like you did with Kikyo?" There I said it, I was fed up of him getting so worked up every time we ran into Kouga "I told you how I felt then but it didn't stop you did it?"

"Well I loved Kikyo, you don't love Kouga"

"So what, I can do what I please Inuyasha. You can't control me"

"I want to protect you, I want you as mine. I've told you before that I love you"

"No you don't love me Inuyasha, you love Kikyo. She's dead so you want a new toy to rut with" Next thing I knew I felt four sharp claws slide across my cheek as Inuyasha slapped me. I fell to the floor and looked up at Inuyasha in disbelief "Y-you h-hit me"

"Well that's not on now is it?" Came a familiar but not welcome voice, Naraku appeared right behind me and pulled me to my feet "Poor Kagome, you didn't need that. Don't worry you're mine now and you will have my children"

"WHAT!?" I went eye wide "I will never have your children" My friends got into a fighting stance but Naraku just sent Kagura and Kanna to deal with them

"You don't have a choice my poor sweet Kagome" I then felt a painful pressure hit my stomach and being thrown over somebody's shoulder before falling unconscious. When I awoke I was in a dark room, the walls were stone and my arms were chained to them. I heard crying a child's cry I looked to my right to find Rin huddled in a corner in tears, she had her back to me.

"Rin" I called "Are you chained?" The infant sat up and looked at me

"Kagome" She cried as she got up and ran into my bruised stomach, I winced but tried not to show that I was in pain "I'm so scared" The chains gave me enough freedom to wrap my arms around her, I looked at her small form. She had cut and bruises all over her arms; legs and face, I could tell she had been injured on her stomach too as I could see small amounts of blood coming through her kimono "That evil spider Naraku has been beating me and telling me Prince Sesshoumaru will never save me"

"How did he manage to catch you Rin?"

"Master Jaken and I went to get some food in the forest whilst Prince Sesshoumaru waited back at camp, we wandered further than we should have and then Kagura appeared and snatched me away"

"Well I won't let Naraku harm you again and don't worry Prince Sesshoumaru will come here to save you"

"I believe you Kagome" She said as she cuddled closer to me. Suddenly the room door opened and Naraku walked in "Kagome" Rin clung to me

"You're a sick man Naraku, beating a 8 year old child is disgusting" I spat "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My my aren't we a feisty one" Naraku chuckled "I won't let any more harm come to the child if you agree to give me kid" I went eye wide, what should I do? Give Naraku a child if give him the very child in my arms? "Give Rin back to Sesshoumaru and you've got a deal" Naraku laughed as he put Rin back in the corner and pulled me to my feat

"You really think I would do that?" He kneed me in the stomach and I cried out in pain, I fell on my knees as I spat up blood "We agree on my terms not yours" He then began kicking and punching me all over "Now subdue" He then climbed on top of me and tried to get his way with me when the room door blew off into the wall next to me and a figure in white walked in

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Rin cried

"What?" Naraku turned to look at Sesshoumaru as he still held me in his grasp "I assume you're here for your kid Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked down at me and back to Naraku

"Any reason why you have Inuyasha's miko underneath you?" Sesshoumaru asked casually

"She will be perfect for bearing my children Prince Sesshoumaru, with her children and the Shikon no Tama at my side I will be invincible"

"You honestly believe I am going to allow you to become even more menacing that you are now?"

"Well if you want the kid to survive I would" His hand then began to glow as he shot an attack at Rin

"NO" My miko powers flew faster than the attack and encased them around Rin which then acted like a shield

"Stupid wench" He punched me in the face and I cried out again. Sesshoumaru threw Naraku off of me and knocked him into the wall, he was about to punch the dark hanyou when he suddenly disappeared "Prince Sesshoumaru, I will be back and when I do those girls will die" Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword as I released the barrier on Rin

"Prince Sesshoumaru I was so scared" Rin cried "Kagome said you'd come and rescue me" Sesshoumaru walked over to me and kneeled beside me, he looked at the gashes on my face and frowned "Naraku does not have claws he's a spider, who did this to you?" His hand gentle ran across my wound

"I-Inuyasha did" I said as I sat up "We had a fight and he lashed out at me" I said as I cast my gaze down at the floor "I think he's sorry though" I then felt Sesshoumaru's arm slide around me waist and pull me close to him

"Naraku will want you and if he gets hold of you he will be more trouble than he is now" He then stood with me "You will stay under my protection, Inuyasha is too much of a fool and you will most probably run away if he upsets you again" He then released my waist and started walking to the door

"What if I don't want to travel with you? What if I want to stay by my friends' sides?" Sesshoumaru looked at me and smirked

"You don't really have a choice in this matter Kagome, now follow me or I will throw you over my shoulder"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Is that a challenge?" He then started to approach me, I slowly began to walk back until I came into contact with the stone cold wall. He finally got to me and trapped me, I then felt his arms around my waist once again and then felt myself being thrown over his shoulder

"Sesshoumaru put me down, I'm wearing a very short skirt and knowing you you'll look up it"

"You don't interest me like that miko so don't worry yourself"

"Other youkai will see up it and I don't want them too, it's just not decent"

"Well you should have thought of that before you challenged me" He then lifted Rin in his free hand as she was too injured to walk and flew in the direction where he had set up camp. When we arrived at the camp he set Rin down gently next to Jaken but just threw me on the floor

"That was uncalled for Sesshoumaru" I snapped "I'm hurt enough as it is" I looked and found he was ignoring me, instead he was cleaning Rin's wounds "Jerk" I folded my arms and leaned against a tree. When Sesshoumaru had finished with Rin he walked over to me and kneeled beside me "What do you want?" I asked as I turned my head away from him

"Do you want your wounds gone or what?"

"They are bruises, they can't be healed"

"The one on your face isn't" I touched my face and winced, it was still bleeding

"Fine" I huffed as I folded my arms "And what are you exactly going to clean them with?" I then saw his face come into close contact with mine as he began to lick my wound; oh yeah I remember now, dog's saliva can heal wounds. When he pulled away I blushed "Thanks" I murmured

"I'm surprised you have any manners at all" He smirked as he leaned away from my face

"I'm surprised you have any compassion" I snapped back, sure I loved the guy but he could be a jerk on times

"I can see why Inuyasha gets annoyed with you" He smirked again "But I can see why he loves you too"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not afraid on youkai who can end your life in a mere second and you have a lot of strength in you miko"

"Yeah and I also have a name, it's Kagome. Say it with me now Ka-go-me"

"I know your name"

"Then why don't you use it"

"Because it bothers you when I say miko" He then stood and I stood with him

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you"

"Because I am stronger than you and I will beat you if you do"

"Is that a promise?" I may look like I was teasing but I was flirting, but who can blame me? Have you seen Sesshoumaru? And did I mention he's lush? "You wouldn't hit a cute little girl like me anyway, you'd feel guilty"

"I've killed much cuter girls than you before miko" I think he was flirting with me too "Anyway I bet you'd like to get slapped around, it's the only piece of action you'd get"

"Why you" My hand almost came into contact with his cheek when he caught my wrist "Damn it"

"I did warn you" He then turned to Jaken "Take Rin to find some flowers, I don't want her to see this" I gulped. What was he going to do? If he was sending Rin away something was going to happen, Jaken nodded and took Rin away

"W-what are you going to do?" I shuddered "Don't hurt me" I screeched

"Why not? You tried to hurt me earlier"

"I knew it wouldn't hurt you though" He pushed me into a tree and closed the gap between us, usually I would have been thrilled to be like this but hello he's trying to hurt me...I think "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I'll tell your father" If reason wasn't going to work then maybe threatening will

"I don't really care about what you'll tell my father" He smirked and tightened his grip on my wrists "Petty threats, do I scare you so much that you are willing to make them?" I didn't answer I just closed my eyes "You're not as strong as I thought" He released me and stepped back which caused me to fall to the floor "You're just another weak human" I felt a pang of pain go through me, am I really that weak? He walked away from me and I wrapped my arms around myself, he's never been so horrible to me before. Maybe he knows I like him and he's trying to get me to back off

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I didn't want to say those things to her but I was trying to convince myself more than her, ever since Inuyasha brought her to the palace all those years ago my feelings have grown for her. I can't love her she would have a miserable life, there would be youkai trying to kill her all the time. I looked at her she had her arms wrapped around her and I could smell salt in the air, well done Sesshoumaru you've made her cry. I need to say something to her, I hurt her because I didn't want to feel the things I do for her "Miko" I'll comfort her but I won't let her see through me "What I just said was uncalled for...I apologize" I see her look up at me confused and shocked, she suddenly then smiled

"You were only telling the truth Sesshoumaru" She then looked back at her feet "I get it"

"No, I'm just dealing with a few things at the moment and took them out on you"

**Kagome's Pov**

Why did he care if he hurt me or not? I am only a human, I walked over to him and sat next to him "Are you ok Sesshoumaru?" I didn't want to intrude I remember Inutaisho saying something about an ugly anniversary or something was due but I want to comfort the Prince

"I am fine" Was his reply. Suddenly Inutaisho landed in front of us and we stood

"Kagome" He rushed over to me and hugged me "Inuyasha said that Naraku took you, are you ok?" Before I could answer Sesshoumaru did

"Did the half breed mention..."

"Do not call your brother such a disgusting name" Inutaisho interrupted in a growl

"He deserves it, he hit the miko" Inutaisho looked at the marks on my face and gapped

"Are you ok?" I nodded "Inuyasha wishes for me to return you to him, do you want me to?"

"I don't want to return to him but I don't want to be a burden to Sesshoumaru" I said

"Oh don't be silly" Inutaisho smiled "Sesshoumaru could do with the company, maybe you can get him to smile properly"

"I can't do the impossible" I laughed

"You know you two I am standing right here" Sesshoumaru said, as he did so Rin and Jaken returned "How did you know she was with me anyway?"

"I didn't" Inutaisho replied honestly "I was on my way to find Naraku when I picked up both of your depressing scents here, what's wrong with you two"

"Nothing" I chirped trying to put on my best smile "I was just thinking about what happened to me at Naraku's earlier so maybe that's why I smelt so sad" I knew he knew I was lying but I just hoped he wouldn't go into it

"How badly did he hurt you?"

"Well he smack me around a little bit, it wasn't too extreme but then he tried it on me...luckily Sesshoumaru saved me in time"

"He's good like that" He then looked at Sesshoumaru "Well done my son, but why were you at Naraku's castle? Did you have knowledge that Kagome was there?"

"No he also took Rin, I found Kagome as they were in the same room"

"I see, well I'll be on my way now. I need to see Totosai about repairing my sword...again" Sesshoumaru just shook his head at his father

"You only had it repaired last week"

"Yes well...shows how much I fight doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru smirked at his father's comment

"Not really, just shows how many times you sit on it"

"Be realistic Sesshoumaru, you can't sit on a sword and break it"

"Well you did"

"Whatever" Inutaisho huffed "I'll see you soon" He then kissed my forehead and flew to his destination

"You're dad is so cool" I laughed

"Hmm" I watched Sesshoumaru slump into a sitting position and watch the fire burn, I sat beside him once again. I was about to talk to him when Rin pounced on my lap

"Hey Kagome, do you want to go play?"

"Umm not now Rin, it's getting late and it wouldn't be wise to wander off from the group" I replied "I know if you go to sleep now you'll have more energy to play in the morning"

"Really? Ok then goodnight" She then curled up next to the two headed dragon and fell asleep. I smiled at her and let my gaze travel to Jaken who was glaring at me

"What are you looking at human?" Jaken asked

"I could ask you the same question toad"

"I am not a toad I am an imp"

"You shouldn't be proud of that" I stuck my tongue out at him and I could tell his blood was boiling

"I would rather be an imp than a human like you and I am stronger than you so watch what you say"

"You honestly think you're stronger than me?" I laughed "I could beat you easily"

"Fine then I challenge you"

"If you feel as if you need to prove that I'm stronger than you then I might as well" I stood along with the imp when I felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around my waist and pull me back down to sit next to him "Awe Sesshoumaru let me go" I moaned

"Jaken leave the miko be" I felt that his arm was still around my waist and I blushed "Stay here and guard Rin, we will be back shortly" I then stood with Sesshoumaru (Not like I had a choice) and followed him through the trees. We stopped after a short time where I felt the air become colder, I looked to find a shrine with something in the middle of it...a grave stone

"Sesshoumaru" I began "Who lies here?" I felt his aura sadden as he came up behind me and pressed his head against my shoulder "Sesshoumaru..."

"Go look" He whispered into my ear, his voice was laced with pain, sorrow and sadness. He released me and I entered the shrine, I kneeled in front of the grave and read it out loud

"Here lies the Queen of the West Mitsuki, she's like the moon in means that she will always shine" I gasped, Sesshoumaru's mother lay here. I felt him come up behind me and practically collapsed "Oh Sesshoumaru" I turned to him and placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it and sighed "Why would you trust me enough to take me here?"

"Because...because you're just like her" I then felt him pull me into his lap as he wrapped his arms around me "Just stay here with me...for tonight" I nodded and snuggled to him

"Sesshoumaru, how did your mother die? Your father mentioned to Inuyasha and I that you've had a bad past"

"My uncle fell in love with her and was angered when she mated my father, he was so angry that when I was 8 he approached me, threw me in the floor and aimed his energy blast at me. It almost hit me when my mother stood in the way and took the blast instead, she collapsed beside me gasping for her last minutes of life. My uncle said it was my fault and swore he'd have his revenge on me; my mother used the rest of her strength to seal my uncle in the Shikon no Tama but when it broke I believe that my uncle was also set free, she told me she loved my father and I and died" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his, I could feel his pain all around me. What a terrible thing to witness

"Sesshoumaru you do realize that is wasn't your fault though, don't you?" He didn't answer "The only person at fault here is your uncle" I brought my head back and found my eyes caught in his sorrowful amber pools, I caressed his cheek and kissed it "I'm here to help you Sesshou" I smiled

"I know you are" He licked the wound on my cheek and softly pressed his lips to mine, I went eye wide but I relaxed. I then felt him pull away and felt slightly disappointed "Sorry" He started "I shouldn't have done that to you" Well that is as close as I'm going to get to him

"Don't worry" I smiled sadly "I know you don't like me like that and I'm ok with that"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

Kagome likes me? Why would she like me? I've threatened to kill her countless times and have tried too, well I've seen it now. Should I kiss her again to reassure her that I do like her like that? I leaned back down to her lips and captured them but I felt her pull away instantly

"Sesshoumaru, you don't want this. You're grieving" She said "I'll help you but I don't want to be used" Her voice was still soft

"I..." No I couldn't tell her I love her not yet "I apologize"

**Kagome's Pov**

I did enjoy the kiss again but I know he's upset and I didn't want him to regret it, we're sitting in an awkward silence and I'm unsure of what to do "Do you want to go back to camp and sleep?" I asked trying to change the subject

"You go ahead, I wish to pay my respects to my mother" I nodded and felt him release me, I stood up and left him to his thoughts...

**Well there's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it :) let me know**


	2. Unbreakable

Chapter Two – Unbreakable

It's been two weeks since Sesshoumaru and I shared a kiss and I'm glad that his mood has turned around slightly, I guess the grief of his mother's death has died down...for now. We were now travelling through the Eastern Lands now which I truly dreaded, this is where Kouga lived. I guessed Sesshoumaru knew I was nervous as he wouldn't leave my side but I wasn't nervous for me, no I was nervous for Kouga. I know Sesshoumaru would kill him for touching one of his group, we continued walking up the path when I sensed two jewel shards coming our way "Oh man" Sesshoumaru looked at me confused "Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe is coming our way and he's kind of in love with me"

"The wolf will not touch you when you are in my company, I'm to protect you and that is what I will do. I am the only male who will touch you when you're travelling with me" I grabbed his arm and giggled

"Awe the Great Prince Sesshoumaru is my knight in shining armour" Suddenly Kouga appeared and looked really annoyed when he looked at Sesshoumaru

"Kagome where's Inutrasha? I thought I told him to look after you" Kouga said whilst keeping his eyes on Sesshoumaru "And what are those marks on your face?" He asked when he finally looked at me

"Oh...umm...Inuyasha and I had a fight and he...lashed out at me" I began "But it's ok honestly, Naraku hurt me more" I knew Sesshoumaru knew I was lying "This is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, he's protecting me from now on as Naraku wants me"

"Umm Kagome I know you Prince Sesshoumaru is" Kouga smirked "He is the Prince of Japan and his father King Inutaisho gave me this land to look over"

"Oh...my bad" I then looked at Sesshoumaru and frowned "You never told me you knew Kouga"

"You never asked" Sesshoumaru cockily replied

"It is getting dark" Kouga began "How about you and your companions come back to my cave Prince Sesshoumaru, it will be safer there for the night and you won't have to keep your guard up"

"With your wolves I'll have to keep my guard up" Sesshoumaru smirked "But I accept your offer"

"Well then follow me" We then began to walk. My feet had been killing me all day but I didn't want complain, I guessed Sesshoumaru sensed it as he pulled me to him

"Are you tired Kagome?"

"No I'm fine" I lied

"Liar" I then felt one arm slither around my waist and the other under my legs, next thing I was being lifted into the air and being carried bridal style by Sesshoumaru "If you're tired just ask, you're not heavy and it doesn't bother me" Kouga watched us but I didn't want to let him know that I knew he was watching

"Thanks..." I blushed. I then lay my head on his shoulder and relaxed "I bet my feet are bleeding now" I mused "They've been rubbing like hell"

"When we get to the den I'll have a look"

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek "You know Inuyasha would never care for me like you do"

"That is because he is an idiot and I am not" I giggled at his answer and enjoyed the rest of the journey in silence. When we arrived at the wolf demon tribe's den we were greeted with bows, whistles or the odd "Hey it's Kagome" or "Hey sister" Kouga walked us to the top of the cave where there were furs covering a room, it looked like a giant curtain

"You guys can stay in this room for the night" Kouga said as he pulled the furs back to let us in "If you need anything just ask" He then put the furs back down for privacy as he left

"Where do you think he's going?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Rin then curled up next to AhUn and fell asleep "Jaken go outside this room and keep watch"

"Yes milord" Jaken then scrambled outside

"Oh yeah he's going to save our lives" I laughed

"I only sent him out for privacy" I then felt him pull me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist "Rin's asleep so it's just you and me"

"You're in a playful mood" I mused. I was used to being in his lap since he told me about his mother "So 'Prince' Sesshoumaru, what do you wish to do?" I know Jaken could hear us and I knew he had feelings for Sesshoumaru...yeah he's gay, so I thought I'd tease him a little

"This" He then pushed me on the floor and lay on top of me, I started to get a little nervous. I didn't want to sleep with Sesshoumaru in Kouga's den "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do" He whispered into my ear

"By any chance it's not mating season is it?"

"No it's not mating season but that does begin soon" I felt him kiss my cheek and stiffened "I want to kiss you again" His hot breath was on my ear

"But you don't hold feelings for me Sesshoumaru" I said getting a little emotional

"What makes you think that?" He kissed my neck

"W-well you never show it" He got off me so I could sit up

"I've kissed you twice and embrace you whenever I can, what more do you want me to do?" I stood up and stamped my foot

"I thought you were grieving so you was using me" I snapped "And I've never heard the words slip out of your mouth"

"What 'I love you'? I wouldn't say that, I don't even know how you feel about me" He said as he also stood. By now Rin was awake and hiding behind AhUn as she watched our argument

"Then you are one blind youkai" I stomped again "Of course I love you, I've loved you since I started visiting your palace"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

She loves me? How could she love me? I am a heartless, emotionless youkai Prince. If she loves me then she has a weird taste in men but then again she did love Inuyasha "I share the same feelings for you too Kagome but what I can't understand is why you would love someone like me"

"Because you're so protective over me, you actually listen to what I have to say, you're kind to me and it seems like you let your guard down around me" I was shocked

"Kagome..."

**Kagome's Pov**

There I told him why I love him but why does he love me? "Why do you hold feelings for me then?"

"Well...because you don't wrongly judge me, you're strong, helping, loving, beautiful...the list just goes on Kagome" I smiled at him

"So you love me?"

"I do"

"Then I have no choice then, I'll have to let you kiss me now" I saw a smirked creep upon his features as he neared me, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as my small slender ones wrapped around his neck. I then saw him lean into my lips

"I love you Kagome" He then caught my lips and we were pulled into a passionate kiss, when we parted for air his arms tightened around me in an embrace

"Like I said earlier" I smirked "You're my knight in shining armour" He smiled and released me "Oh and I also love you because you got one great butt" I laughed

"Well I'm all yours now" He then went on his knees and pulled me down with him "And you're all mine" He kissed my forehead as he pulled me down with him, soon we drifted off to sleep

**Rin's Pov**

I saw Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome kiss, it was so romantic. I ran outside the furs to find Jaken "Master Jaken guess what" I beamed "Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome just kissed and now they're sleeping together"

"Whatever Rin, like our Prince would fall for a lowly human" He then pulled the furs back and gasped

"I told you"

"I won't believe it, Prince Sesshoumaru wouldn't stoop so low"

**Kouga's Pov**

I was walking towards where I had left my woman and guests earlier when I saw the imp and infant arguing "I won't believe it, Prince Sesshoumaru wouldn't stoop so low"

"Hey imp" My anger boiled "Kagome isn't something disgusting ok, his highness is very lucky to have her" I barked "Tell Prince Sesshoumaru that I will return shortly, if he asks where I am going it is to kill Inuyasha for laying his claws on Kagome's face" And with that I sped to where I could smell that mangy mutt

**Kagome's Pov**

It was morning and I awoke to find only Sesshoumaru's fur pelt wrapped around me, I looked around the room to find Rin, Jaken and AhUn already up. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes "Hey Jaken" I yawned "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"'Prince' Sesshoumaru is speaking with the wolf clan a moment" As he said this Sesshoumaru re-entered the room and looked at me, worry was in his eyes

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" I stood holding his pelt around me

"Kouga has left the den to find Inuyasha and kill him" I went eye wide "He said that you didn't deserve what he did to you"

"We've got to stop them, they'll kill each other" I cried "I don't want them to die" I ran into his arms and cried "Please we got to stop them"

"I smell them not too far from here" He then put his pelt back on and lifted me bridal style "Jaken stay here and look after Rin, if anything happens to her I'll kill you" And with that we left and flew in the direction of Inuyasha and Kouga, they soon came into my sight and we began to land

**Kouga's Pov**

"Inuyasha I will kill you for what you did to Kagome"

"You've seen her? She told you?"

"Told me? She didn't have to tell me I could see it on her face" I then cracked my knuckles "Today is the day you die" I was abut to charge when I heard a shout

**Kagome's Pov**

"STOP PLEASE" I screamed. We landed beside them as Sesshoumaru gently released me "Don't fight please, I don't want any of you to die"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered "Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I..."

"Save it Inuyasha" I snapped "I haven't forgiven you but I don't want you to die either"

"Kagome, let me kill him" Kouga pleaded "I don't you to get hurt again"

"I won't any more Kouga" I smiled "I have Sesshoumaru to protect me now"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha snapped "You think I'm going to let you stay with him then you've got another thing coming"

"She's staying with me and that's it" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally "She doesn't want to return to you and she is mine now"

"What do you mean yours?"

"I love her and she loves me" Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled my back against his well built chest "I won't let you touch her again"

"I don't want you two to fight Sesshou" I whispered to him, he nodded and allowed me to do the next thing we both had in mind "Sango, Miroku, Shippo I'll see you soon. I'll be at the palace...sorry about this. Inuyasha SIT" Inuyasha came crashing into the ground as Kouga began to run back to the den

"Prince Sesshoumaru, please look after my sister" Sango bowed

"You have my word demon slayer, Kagome come here" I nodded and jumped into his arms, he then took to the sky and we flew back to the den. When we arrived I was expecting Kouga to hate me and tell me to get out but instead I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug

"I'm happy for you Kagome" I looked at him confused "Sure I'm gutted that I haven't got you but I know you'll be happy with his highness and I will keep Inuyasha from you"

"Awe Kouga thank you" I hugged him back and kissed his cheek, I then released him and took Sesshoumaru's hand "Perhaps you can visit us one day"

"Lord Kouga" Sesshoumaru began "If you wish it you and your clan can still run these lands and protect Kagome when I can't, you can be her head guard"

"At the palace?" Sesshoumaru nodded "I'll leave in 3 days" I grinned and kissed Sesshoumaru's lips

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" He gave me a nod "Come on Rin it's times to go home" Rin, Jaken and AhUn met us at the entrance of the cave "See you soon Kouga" I winked. We then took to the sky

"Don't forget Kagome, you'll always be our sister" Kouga called to me...

We were lucky that it only took an hour or two by sky to return to the Western palace. When we landed outside the palace we were greeted by Inutaisho "Well hello there, I hope your trip was fine" He smiled. That meant he knew obviously, I hugged the King and smiled

"I missed you Inutaisho"

"Awe I missed you too Kagome" He then hugged me back "Do you want to join Sesshoumaru?" He loved to tease his son

"No you're alright" He smirked "And release her she's mine" Inutaisho then lifted me bridal style

"She's yours is she? Well I guess I'll have to take her now" He spun me around as I laughed "So you two are a couple?" I nodded "Finally, you've found a mate" He said to Sesshoumaru as he let me down, I walked up to Sesshoumaru and wrapped my arms around his waist with a big grin slapped on my face "Well both of you get upstairs and get me my grandchild"

"Father" Sesshoumaru growled "Don't speak like that in front of Rin and stop embarrassing Kagome"

"Oh I'm sorry" He smirked "Well you must be hungry, come we shall eat" I then lifted Rin into my arms as we followed Inutaisho to the dining room "Jaken, go put AhUn away" We then sat at the table where food was brought to us

"Thank you" I bowed my head, we then dug in. During dinner we chatted

"So when did you two love birds get together then?"

"Last night officially" I smiled "At Kouga's"

"Yes, father I have hired Kouga and his clan to be Kagome's main base of protection"

"I see" Soon dinner was over "Sesshoumaru you do not have any duties today, you may spend the day with Kagome and I'll take Rin horse riding"

"Really?" Rin beamed

"Yes, come on little one" He then picked up Rin and left

"Come on Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled me to my feet "I want to show you your new bedroom" I then followed him upstairs and into a big silver bedroom with a king sized bed, a walk through wardrobe, a desk and a couch

"Sesshoumaru it's beautiful"

"It is my room but since we are together it is ours now" I grinned at him evilly

"Well let's see if we can both fit in this bed" I took his hand and led him over to the bed, I then released him and lay on the bed "It's lovely and soft but I don't think you'll fit in it, you'll have to sleep on the couch" He smirked evilly and swiftly lay over me and pinned my wrists either side of my head "Wow"

"You were saying my love?" We gazed into each other's eyes and moved to each other's lips, Sesshoumaru caught mine and parted them to let hid tongue through. I felt him release my wrists and pull the red tie off my school blouse

"Sesshou..." I gasped, he took my lips once again and kicked his shoes off. I unstrapped his armour and removed it along with his pelt, he then ripped my blouse off "Sesshoumaru" I snapped "I have nothing to wear now"

"I'll get you something to wear after" He whispered huskily into my ear, I then pulled his kimono top off and started to untie his obi "My my" He smirked. He reached for my skirt when I glared him

"If you rip that I won't do this with you"

"As you wish it" He then pulled it off and cast it aside, he then helped me remove his trousers and we latched onto each other's lips once again. I felt his hand slither up my back and under my bra

"Don't rip it" He growled and tried to use both of his hands to undo it "Need help?"

"Yes take it off" I rolled over so that I was on top and in his hips

"Please, you have to say please Kagome" I teased

"I won't say please to you" He teased back

"Well then I guess I'm not going to take it off" I then rocked my hips and heard him groan "So are you going to..."

"I am not going to beg Kagome"

"I don't want you to beg" I took his chin in my hand "I want you to use your manners"

"Fine" He growled, I smiled and released his chin "Please Kagome" He murmured

"Hmm as you wish" I pecked his lips and put my hands behind my back, I unclipped my bra and threw it aside. I saw him lick him lips and I blushed

"Mine" He growled possessively as he pulled me down to him. he grasped my breasts in his hands as he kissed me, I let out a moan as I started to pull at his underwear "You want these off Kagome?" I nodded with my puppy dog eyes "Use you manners" Oh using my own idea against me, you got to love him

"Please Sesshoumaru, my master" He gave a satisfied growl as his hands left my breasts and he pulled off his underwear, he then rolled so than I was underneath him again. He pulled off the rest of my undergarments and sucked the pulse between my neck and shoulder "Sesshoumaru, take me"

"On one condition" I looked up at him waiting "Will you be my mate? If you agree you will be mine forever, it can only be broken when one mate dies"

"There's no hesitation there Sesshoumaru, I'll be your mate" He kissed me tenderly and without no warning plunged into me "Ah" I cried out in pain, I never knew it would hurt this much. He tried to calm be by hushing caressing and apologizing

"Sorry love, the pain will subside shortly" And he was right, the pain left as fast as it came. He then began to move with me, he started off slow so I was able to meet his thrusts with tingles of pleasure each time but soon he began to pick up his pace and I just couldn't keep up. His eyes started to turn red as his beast took over, it didn't scare me in fact I thought he looked even more beautiful if that was even possible. He was pumping faster and harder now and my climax was due, I could tell his was too by the way he clenched his eyes shut. We came together and he collapsed on top of me, he wasn't crushing me and I knew it wasn't his intention to. He slowly pulled out of my and resisted the urge to take me again, I then felt him bite into the junction of my neck as he marked me. Normally it would have hurt but I was too overcome by pleasure, he licked the blood that threatened to fall and lay beside me "Sorry if I hurt you" He whispered tiredly

"Don't worry" I breathed "You didn't" Soon sleep took over us even though it was only the afternoon.

**Well how did you like chapter 2? I know it wasn't as long as chapter 1 but I want to break up the chapters as much as possible. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva **


	3. A Surprise

Chapter 3 – A Surprise

I woke in Sesshoumaru's bedroom, I think it must have been two hours since we mated. I looked to my side and found Sesshoumaru sound asleep, I watched in awe and kissed his nose. I got out of bed and slipped his kimono shirt on, I gave a big stretch when the bedroom door knocked "Who is it?" I asked

"Inutaisho, can I come in?"

"Yea one sec...Sesshoumaru get up your father wants to come in"

"Whatever" Was his reply

**Inutaisho's Pov**

When I walked in I saw quite a sight, Kagome was wearing only Sesshoumaru's kimono top which looked like a dress on her and Sesshoumaru was laying half awake in the bed, I couldn't help but smirk "Umm well at least I know what you've been getting up to" I laughed when Kagome blushed deep crimson "Don'tworry Kagome, your secret is safe with me" I winked

"Umm ok" She then sat on the side on the bed where Sesshoumaru leaned up on his elbow and wrapped an arms around her waist "Lazy" She commented

"Well I'll leave you guys wake up. I'll take Rin to the garden ok?"

"Ok" Kagome nodded. I then left the room and closed the door behind me

**Kagome's Pov**

"Oh my god" I blushed. Sesshoumaru pulled me back against him and kissed my shoulder

"My kimono looks lovely on you love"

"Well you ripped my top didn't you, I had no choice but to wear this" I pouted

"You should have asked my father for a new kimono"

"Oh yeah, hey Inutaisho can I have a kimono. Why? Because Sesshoumaru ripped mine off when we were having sex; I don't think so" He then sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"So what do you want to do now?" I smirked and stood

"I want a nice bath"

"I can arrange that" He then slipped on his trousers and lifted me "This way my lady" He carried me into a room that linked to his which was an indoor hot spring

"Oh this looks nice" He then pulled my kimono top off and threw me into the spring "SESSHOUMARU" Sesshoumaru smirked, removed his clothes and slid in next to me "What was that for?" I jumped on him causing both of us to fall underwater, when he got back up with me he dunked me back under "Sesshou" I pouted "You're a bully"

"You love me though" He then met my lips and I melted in his arms, when he released my lips he leaned back against the wall of the spring and let out a relaxed sigh

"Stressed are you Sessh?" He nodded and closed his eyes "Oh I can help you there" I then sat on his lap and began to massage his shoulders, he let out a groan and his head flew back "Is this helping Sessh?"

"Yes" He breathed "Keep doing it" I did continue until I was satisfied he was knot free "Thanks"

"Any time love" I kissed his lips and got off him "Shall we go downstairs and see Rin and your father?"

"If you want to" He got up and wrapped a towel around me and he had one for himself, we then re-entered his room where he got dressed "I'll get you a kimono now" I nodded and he left the room. I thought this would be the best time to have a little snoop around his room, I sat at his desk and looked at his papers. Man he had a lot of proclamations and there's a list of women requesting to be his mate from humans to hanyou to youkai, I began scanning through the names not realizing Sesshoumaru had returned "Nosy aren't we?"

"Ah" I jumped "Oh Sesshoumaru you scared the living day lights out of me" I put my hand on my rising and falling chest "Don't do that again" Sesshoumaru walked over to me with a kimono and leaned over the chair I was at and dangled the kimono in front of me, it was silver with a dark blue obi and matching blue shoes

"Do you like it?"

"Sesshoumaru" I gasped "It's beautiful"

"It was my mother's" I gazed up at him

"Oh Sesshoumaru I can't except this, it was your mother's I am not worthy of wearing it" He pulled me up, walked me to a mirror and placed the kimono in front of me

"You are worthy of wearing it as you are the new Princess of the Western Lands" He kissed my mark as he pulled the towel from me "Please wear it" I nodded and let him slip it on me, he tied the obi and let me slip on the shoes myself. I spun in front of the mirror and giggled "You look beautiful" I smiled and kissed his lips

"Can I brush my hair?" He then began to brush my hair himself, when he was happy that there was no knots he placed the brush on his dresser and took my hand

"Shall we go?" I gave a cheery nod and he escorted me out of the room. When we entered the throne room Inutaisho was in deep conversation with Monomaru when he saw us come into his view, he looked at me and gapped. I thought he didn't approve of the way I was dressed, after all this was his former mate's clothing. When I saw him smile I calmed a little

"Kagome" He beckoned his hand to me. I walked up the small flight of steps where there were two chairs which I assumed was used for the King and Queen when there was a ball or something; he took my hands and kissed my forehead "You look like a most fitting Princess" He smiled "I am proud to call you my daughter" I filled up and wrapped my arms around him

"Thank you so much" I cried into his arms "I'm glad that you're my new father" He wiped away my tears and held me close

"Hey Sesshoumaru aren't you supposed to be comforting your mate?" He teased

"She's all yours" He smirked. Suddenly all the torches in the palace were out and there was a figure cackling in the middle of the throne room "Whose there?" Sesshoumaru demanded

"I thought you'd always remember my voice young Prince" The figure replied. Suddenly there was a bang and a whimper, the torches came back on and there was a man in black holding Sesshoumaru by throat against the wall

"Sesshoumaru" I tried to run to him but Inutaisho pulled me back

"Release me" Sesshoumaru struggled

"Now don't talk down to you dear old uncle, Sesshoumaru" He then threw Sesshoumaru into the opposite wall. Sesshoumaru fell to the floor coughing up blood "Now be quiet whilst I talk to your father my brother" He then looked in our direction "Hello Inutaisho, my little brother" He smiled "Whose the girl?"

"It doesn't matter" Inutaisho growled "Get out of my palace"

"Why are you so snappy?" He asked innocently

"You kill my first mate"

"Now we've been over this, yes I did kill Mitsuki but it was Sesshoumaru's fault" He jumped, landed beside Sesshoumaru and pulled him to his feet "This pup is at fault, he had his own mother jump in the way of my attack" He threw Sesshoumaru down to the floor and held the sword to his throat "He killed the woman we both loved, Inutaisho not me"

"He was a pup and she was his mother, she would not stand idly by and watch you kill her only child. What do you think you would accomplish anyway? Kill her only son and then she would fall in love with you?" Inutaisho barked "Now get away from Sesshoumaru or I'll kill you"

"Fine take a chill" He didn't move though "I haven't come for my revenge today I'm here for another reason. I am working with a dark hanyou called Naraku, he interested me when he said that he wanted Sesshoumaru dead. Apparently he's taken someone who Naraku desires, a miko" He then looked at me "I take it that is she?"

"You won't lay a finger on her" Sesshoumaru growled

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do pup" Sesshoumaru's uncle growled

"What do you want with me?" I asked "Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me my dear my name is Phantom" He bowed sarcastically "I do not wish for you today I only wished to greet you" He smirked "When your brat is born I shall destroy it and will take you to Naraku once Sesshoumaru is dead too"

"I am not with child so you cannot destroy one that is not there" I said

"You've mated" He stated "By tomorrow morning the side effects of pregnancy will hit you" Phantom then stood on Sesshoumaru's neck and watched as he gasped for air

"STOP THIS" Inutaisho demanded as he began running to Sesshoumaru

"Hmm" Phantom grinned "Until the next time" He then disappeared leaving an unconscious Sesshoumaru on the floor

"Sesshoumaru" I ran to him. When I was by his side I checked his pulse to see if he was ok "Thank goodness he's still alive" Inutaisho kneeled beside me and wiped the bangs from Sesshoumaru's face

"Phantom will pay for this" Inutaisho growled. Sesshoumaru began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes "Sesshoumaru, it is good to see that you are fine" He tried to sit up but only resulted in him coughing up blood

"Sesshou" I whispered "Please lie back down" I pleaded as I pushed him back "You're too injured to move"

"I am fine" He said through his dry throat "He has done worse before" I wrapped my arms around him as I cried

"I thought I was going to lose you"

"I am more concerned for you, I did not like the look in his eyes when you spoke to him" Sesshoumaru growled "His eyes were filled with lust" He managed to sit up and embraced me "Kouga better hurry up" He coughed up blood once again

"Sesshoumaru you will stay in your room for the rest of the day, he obviously drained some of your blood and energy away when he was choking you earlier"

"I'm fine father"

"Sesshoumaru, please listen to him" I pleaded again "I don't want you to fall ill and besides how can you protect me if you're too weak? If you don't rest you will become ill" He sighed but nodded

"Fine Kagome, you have convinced me"

"Bloody hell" Inutaisho gasped "He never listens to me when I tell him to rest, I usually have to knock him unconscious" He laughed. I gave a smile and watched as Inutaisho helped his son to his feet "Follow me to you room Kagome, I want you to look after Sesshoumaru and see to it that he rests"

"Ok" I beamed. I then followed him to Sesshoumaru's and my room. When we entered the room Inutaisho lay Sesshoumaru on the bed and turned to me grinning

"Do you think we should chain him Kagome? We all know he won't stay here long" I imagined Sesshoumaru being chained up but I just had to think of it in a sexy way, I blushed and shook my head

"Umm I don't think we need to do that" I then sat beside Sesshoumaru as Inutaisho stood

"Let me know if you need anything" And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him

"Finally" Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms "He thinks he can take advantage of this situation now, he always does when I'm injured. He just refuses to leave my side"

"Well he is your father and is afraid of you getting hurt" I reasoned "Maybe he takes advantage because it is the only time he can spend time with you without having to train or you walking away from him"

"If he wants to spend time with me he knows all he has to do is ask" He replied as he opened his eyes "And besides he should be more concerned about Phantom right now"

"You like spending time with Rin don't you Sessh?" He nodded "Well that's why your father wants to spend time with you, he likes being with you. You're like a father to Rin I thought you'd understand the feeling of wanting to stay by your child's side"

"How do you have knowledge of this?"

"I am like an adopted mother to Shippo remember and I hate it when he leaves my side. What if we decide to have children one day, will you ignore them?"

"Of course not" He pulled me to lie on his chest "The reason why I tend to avoid my father is that I felt betrayed when he gave the sword I desired to Inuyasha and gave me the sword I detested on purpose, I know it is quite pathetic but I still haven't forgiven him for that. I will never do something to make our pups hate me like that"

"If we have children they will be hanyou does that bother you?" I asked as I looked up at him

"Not really, they were born from the woman I love so I couldn't hate something that is apart of her" I smiled warmly and kissed him tenderly, I felt his hand slither up my kimono and slapped him "What?" He asked innocently

"You know damn well what, I'm not going to have sex with you when you're in this condition" I scolded "Perhaps tomorrow if you play your cards right" I teased

"And you call me the bully" He huffed

"Go to sleep and I might reward for doing so when you wake"

"As long as I get rewarded" He smirked. He kissed my lips once again and let sleep take over him, I sat beside him and held him. I could have lost him today. I kissed his forehead and grabbed a book from my bedside table, it looked good enough so I decided to read it...

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I woke in my room to find my one side warmer than the other, I opened my eyes to find Kagome sitting beside where I lay as she read a book, she looked absolutely beautiful. Was it an hour since I passed out? No it must have been longer than that but I'm only guessing on the amount of pages Kagome has gone through in her book "Kagome..." I noticed my voice was dry and quiet "W-what time is it?" She looked over to me and smiled

"Hey there" She said as she gave me a slight squeeze "Did you sleep well? You've been out for most of the day" I nodded and slowly sat up "It's nearly seven o'clock"

"Seriously?" She nodded "Well that's not like me" I said as I stretched. Kagome laughed

"Well that shows my Sesshou needed his sleep" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she set her book down

"Your Sesshou?" She nodded "I don't belong to anybody" I smirked. I then pinned Kagome to the bed and hovered over her "I don't belong to you my dear Kagome, no you belong to me"

"I don't belong to you" She snorted

"You do" I then leaned down and took her lips with mine, I felt her small arms wrap around me neck as she deepened our kiss. My hand slithered up her skirt as she released a moan

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I jumped up to find my father leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk on his face

"Father..." I trailed off. I quickly got off Kagome as she sat up "You're supposed to knock"

"Well I didn't know you two were going to get up to anything, after all the last time I checked in on you, was asleep" He mused

**Kagome's Pov**

"Don't blame me" I laughed "He pounced on me"

"I would never blame anything so sinister on you" Inutaisho laughed "Dinner's served if you two are hungry, I suggest you two come down especially you Sesshoumaru. It seems Rin had seen everything that had gone on earlier and is now very concerned for you"

"We shall be down father" Sesshoumaru said as he stretched

"You haven't slept so long in years" Inutaisho laughed as he left the room

"That's twice in 2 days" I frowned as I folded my arms "We seriously need to get a lock on your door"

"Or place up a barrier" Sesshoumaru smirked "Would you care to join me in the spring?"

"No because last time you threw me in" I turned from him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzled my mating mark

"I apologize love, I promise not to do so again"

"Perhaps I'll have one after dinner, when will you have one?"

"I shall wait for you" He then took my hand "Come we shall go to dinner and will inform Rin that there isn't anything to worry about" I nodded and let him lead me to the dining room. When we arrived we found Rin and Inutaisho awaiting us at the table

"Hey" I waved

"Kagome! Prince Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran from her seat and into my arms "I've missed you today" I stood with her as she cuddled closer to me, she looked at Sesshoumaru with concern in her eyes "Are you better Prince Sesshoumaru? I saw how badly who was hurt by that bad man"

"I am fine Rin" He said as he placed a hand on her cheek "There's nothing for you to worry about" She gave a big grin. I then let her down and she ran back to her seat

"Hurry and sit you two" Inutaisho called. We did as he said and watched as food was served "So Naraku is working with Phantom, and to think my dear older brother did not like to work in teams when we were younger"

"I will make sure they both die father" Sesshoumaru said

"No you will not Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho said seriously "If there will be someone to kill Phantom it will be me, he has harmed you in the past and now I will see to it that he dies by my hand. He has dishonoured our family name and will pay for it" He said firmly "By all means you can kill Naraku but Phantom is mine"

"Fine but if he lays a finger on Kagome I will kill him"

"Well then let's hope that it doesn't happen" I watched the two youkai bicker who they were going to kill and found it rather childish

"Inutaisho" I began "Phantom said I am carrying Sesshoumaru's child, is it true?"

"Like what Phantom also said, we will not be able to know until tomorrow where the symptoms will then show"

"Ok" I then lowered my head and ate my rice

"Do you not want my child Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. I looked at him rather shocked

"Of course I want to have your child Sessh but I do not want your uncle getting his hands on it" We continued to talk for another hour or so when Rin began to yawn and fidget "Are you tired Rin?" She nodded "I'll take you to bed" I walked over to where she sat and picked her up in my arms "Gosh Rin you're getting heavy, I can tell your growing up" I walked upstairs and lay her on her bed, I pulled the covers over and kissed her forehead "Sleep tight my little one" I then blew out the candle and let the room whilst closing the door behind me. As I was about to walk downstairs I saw Sesshoumaru leaning against our bedroom door "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?" I teased

"It is getting late and I can see the tiredness in your eyes, I will not be able to sleep tonight but I will lie with you" He replied. I nodded and opened my arms to him

"Then carry my Prince" He smirked at my so-called-innocence. He then walked over to me and lifted me bridal style

"If that is what my Princess commands" We then entered the bedroom where he lay me on the bed and climbed in beside me "Kagome, did I tell you I love you?"

"Can't remember" I smirked

"Well I do" He kissed my lips and pulled the covers over us "Get some rest love" I nodded as I crawled onto his chest and let sleep take over me...

The next morning I woke to a terrible headache and no Sesshoumaru, I suddenly felt the sudden urge to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru must have come back into our room as I heard him calling me "Kagome" He entered the bathroom and found me leaning over the toilet "Are you alright?" He placed his hands on my shoulders as I nodded "I guess Phantom was right after all" Suddenly I gasped. I had forgotten what Phantom had said, he would come for us as soon as it was born, I knew it

"W-what are we going to do?" I began to panic

"Shh" Sesshoumaru lifted me into his arms and carried me back into the bedroom, he lay me upon the bed and kissed my forehead "Calm yourself Kagome, it is too early for you to be up. Sleep and I will talk to my father of this" I nodded and let sleep get its grasp on me

"I'm pregnant" I whispered as I drifted off...

**Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update but I've had exams, hope you enjoy it :)**


	4. 3 Years Later

Chapter Four – 3 Years Later

I cannot believe my Kagome is carrying my pup, how could Phantom know something like this? I won't let him or Naraku get their claws on my mate or my pup, if they even dare to look at them in a way I detest I will see to it that they perish. I have told my father of Kagome's condition and he didn't seem surprised, apparently this isn't the first time Phantom has predicted something that has come true. I held Kagome in my arms as she remained asleep, I think the shock of all this has taken it out of her. I felt her stir and looked down at her to find her looking up at me "Morning my love" I smiled. She replied with a weak smile as she tried to wake properly

"What time is it?" She asked

"It is 10 in the morning" Kagome went eye wide as best as she could

"Why did you leave me in bed so late?"

"Well you are pregnant which exhausted you when you found out"

"Still, you shouldn't have left me here so long" Kagome stretched and sat upright on my lap "Are you worried?"

"About Naraku or Phantom getting you? No of course not, you will be safe with my father and I around"

"I was on about the breed of our child"

"I don't care what breed it will be Kagome, believe me"

"I believe you" She leaned up to my lips and kissed me with so much softness that I didn't even realize that she pulled away "I think we should tell your father"

"I have already informed him mate, do not worry yourself" I kissed her forehead as she rested herself against me "Soon we will be a family"

"We already are Sesshoumaru" She whispered "Or have you forgotten our adopted daughter"

"I didn't realize you thought of Rin like that, I apologize"

**Kagome's Pov**

I can't help but worry about my child's safety, what if Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho are unable to save me and the pup? What if they are not here when they attack? What if Naraku rips my pup from my very stomach? All of these questions plagued me non-stop. I don't want my child to die, if I can I will die in its stead. Sesshoumaru must have sensed my distress as I felt his hands wrap around me waist "Are you ok my love?"

"I'm fine" I faked a smile "I am just worried for our child's life"

"Our child will be just as safe as you are"

"You promise?"

"I promise..." That was 3 years ago now, so far Sesshoumaru has stayed true to his word and neither Phantom nor Naraku has bothered us. I know they haven't given up on getting me but why are they taking so long? Not that I don't want to be abducted but after the threats and all you think they would have shown their faces by now.

**Inutaisho's Pov**

I was in the throne room with my beloved grandchild, he is mischievous just like Sesshoumaru was when he was a pup. Kagome named the pup Maru which suits him very well, too bad the kid is full of energy, I just can't keep up with my age any more. I was sitting at my throne going through some proclamations when my head guard Monomaru approached me "King Inutaisho, your youngest son Inuyasha is here to see you"

"Guests?" Maru perked up from by my feet "I'll go see what they look like"

"No..." But before I could stop the pup he was heading toward the entrance "Man I need a leash for him, get to him before anything happens" Monomaru nodded as we ran after the pup

**Inuyasha's Pov**

Sango; Miroku; Kirara; Shippo and I were in the palace by the main entrance waiting for my father to greet us, I was about to lose my patience when I saw a youkai child enter at quite a speed and stop dead as he gazed up at us "What would a child be doing here?" Miroku questioned. I prayed father had had another son as it looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, it was either that or Kagome had actually given herself to my brother. I saw Sango near the kid and crouch in front of him

"Hello there" Sango smiled "And what's your name?"

"My name's Maru" The kid beamed "Why are you here? Do you want to see my daddy? Lots of people always want to see him" I neared him and the rest followed

"Hey kid who is your...?" Before I finished I was cut off

"Maru why did you leave the throne room without excusing yourself or my permission?" I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru enter the room

"Sorry daddy" The kid coward slightly "I just wanted to meet granddad's guests"

"WHAT?!" I stammered "He's yours?"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

Honestly could that whelp get any more stupid "Inuyasha it is obvious he is mine" I said bored "He looks identical to me"

"Big and strong just like daddy" Maru nodded towards Inuyasha. Kagome's friend the demon slayer stood when I was standing behind Maru

"He better not be Kagome's" Inuyasha warned

"Or what? You'll try to kill me? As a matter of a fact Inuyasha, Maru is Kagome's son" I heard Inuyasha grow and smirked "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem? Or course there is a problem, Kagome was supposed to be mine"

"Well I don't think winning someone's affections is by hitting them" I smirked "Why have you come here anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I came to see dad"

"Fine but stay away from my mate and son" Just as I said this Monomaru came in huffing

"Young Prince please don't wander...oh you have found him Prince Sesshoumaru. I apologize but it seems the young Prince has your speed"

"Do not worry yourself Monomaru" I said calmly. I then looked down at my pup "Apologize to Monomaru" Maru turned to Monomaru and bowed

"Sorry Monomaru-San I shouldn't have ran away"

"Don't worry little one" Monomaru smirked "If you need me Prince Sesshoumaru I will be on guard" I nodded and he was gone. My father then entered the room with a big grin on his face

"Inuyasha it is so good to see you again" He lifted Maru and sat him on his shoulder "And you're so bothersome" He laughed as he tickled my pup's stomach "So Inuyasha do you like your little nephew?" He didn't answer

"Daddy look" Maru called to me as he pointed at Inuyasha "He has bow wow ears"

"Maru they are called dog ears" Came a voice. We all looked up to the balcony where Kagome stood smiling

**Kagome's Pov**

I was not expecting to see Inuyasha but I wouldn't let anyone know that his presence here bothered me. I walked downstairs and stood next to Sesshoumaru who slipped his hand around my waist unconsciously "Hey guys" I waved "I've missed you" I saw Sango step out from the crowd in tears "Awe Sango..." I ran to my best friend/sister and gave her the biggest hug anyone could ever imagine "Don't cry Sango"

"I've missed you so much Kagome" Inuyasha was about to step forward when something brown landed in his way

"WOLF?!" Inuyasha growled. Yes Kouga was there alright

"I have orders from Prince Sesshoumaru to not allow you to touch Princess Kagome" I released Sango and just stared at the both of them, I guess nothing really changed no matter how much time passed

"Boys please don't fight" I pleaded "Let's just get on for the day"

"How can I get on with anyone if the two youkai I detest the most are standing in the same room as me" Inuyasha grumbled "And how could you bed Sesshoumaru? You've even had a kid"

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled "Do not speak so wrongly in front of my pup"

"What did he say wrong?" Maru tilted his head to the side "Was he speaking dirty like Kouga-Kun does sometimes?"

"Never mind pup" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally. I hated it when Sesshoumaru spoke like that to his own son but I couldn't actually blame him at the moment with Inuyasha in the room

"Maru do you want to come to Mommy?" I beckoned my arms out to him, he accepted. I walked over to Sesshoumaru with Sango following "Sesshoumaru I'm going to take Maru to the garden with Sango, if you want me you know where I am"

"Kouga go with her" Sesshoumaru ordered

"I'll talk to you after" I gave him a peck on the lips and Sango, Kouga and I went to the garden

**Inutaisho's Pov**

Man this is going to be very stressful, I will have to keep the peace here "Before any more fights break out I at least want to ask something...what brings you here Inuyasha?" What? I was curious why my youngest wanted to see me, so what

"Umm my Tetsusaiga broke and I was wondering...could I have one of your fangs to fix it? Oh and I wanted to visit" I guess he remembered how I reacted last time

"Fine but you will have to wait a few days, I am very busy at the moment and I cannot have any delays. Until then you and Sesshoumaru will have to get on"

"Father" Sesshoumaru started. I knew he was going to make it difficult "You honestly believe that I will allow this half breed into our home after what he did to Kagome?"

"I understand how you feel Sesshoumaru but I will not have no fighting in this house, this is the House of the Moon and I won't have you two fighting within it. Inuyasha will not harm Kagome while he is here and if she wishes for him to leave we can always get Kouga to escort him from her, oh and one more thing...refrain from calling Inuyasha a half breed"

"Yeah and anyway" Inuyasha began "How can you have the nerve to call me a half breed when your son is a hanyou?"

"My son is not hanyou he is a full fledged youkai" I saw Sesshoumaru smirk when Inuyasha gapped

"But how?"

"We are not absolutely sure but we suspect it has something to do with my strength and Kagome's miko abilities" Sesshoumaru then turned to me and gave a small bow "Excuse me father I have a mate and pup to attend to" And with that Sesshoumaru left. Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned

"I can't believe she chose Sesshoumaru over me" He huffed

"Well son Kagome has told me of both of your pasts and to be honest I don't really blame her, you only love her now as she resembles the dead miko Kikyo. Correct me if I am wrong"

"I do love her though, yes partly because of Kikyo but mostly because of who she is" Inuyasha sighed "Somewhere inside of her there has to be a bit of love for me" His ears dropped down and I felt sorry for the pup

"Maybe but maybe not, don't forget Inuyasha she is Sesshoumaru's mate now" Inuyasha nodded and walked off with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara following

**Kagome's Pov**

I was so happy my friends are back even Inuyasha but that doesn't mean I have forgiven him, I can tell he hates Maru because he is Sesshoumaru's and most probably wishes that he was his. Sango and I were watching Maru and my now 12 year old Rin playing in the garden...well more like teasing Jaken "Oh Maru don't pull Jaken's ears" I called

"But they stretch" Maru laughed

"Maru" He continued to ignore me "Maru!" I warned but no reply

"Maru stop it" Sesshoumaru ordered. Maru immediately released Jaken and gave Sesshoumaru an innocent look

"Sorry Daddy" He gave a toothy grin

"Apologize to your mother, when she tells you to do something you listen"

"Sorry Mama" I smiled and nodded

"Just go play darling" He nodded and ran off with Rin. Sesshoumaru stood behind where I sat with Sango "Hows everybody Sango?"

"Well Shippo has been sad without you, Miroku's groping has increased, Kirara mews for you and Inuyasha keeps admitting his undying love for you" Sango laughed "Before he constantly went on about it that we all decided to knocked him out" We both laughed at that comment and even saw Sesshoumaru smirk "I felt like my sister had gone on a very long honey moon" She mused

"So we're still sisters?"

"Always" We shared another hug when...

"KAGOME" Next thing I found Shippo crying in my arms "I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again"

"Shh Shippo" I soothed "I'm here, I would never leave you" I kissed his forehead "Gosh you've grown, how old are you now?"

"12 years old" He smiled "Us kitsunes don't grow very tall so that's why I look like a 8 year old"

"It's good you're still small enough for me to cuddle you" I felt Sesshoumaru stand closer to me, wondering why I turned to find Inuyasha and the rest of the gang standing there. Kouga stood next to where Sango sat just in case, I could hear him growl. I looked over and found Maru looking a little scared of Kouga "Kouga could you not growl, you're scaring the baby" I stood with Shippo now in Sango's arms and I picked up Maru "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah" He lay his head on my shoulder and sucked my thumb which made him look even more adorable. The one thing that humours me when Maru does cute things like this is that he looks like identical to Sesshoumaru and imagining him doing it tickles me "Kouga-Kun why are you growling?"

"I just want to keep you and your mother safe" Kouga reassured "You should be wary of the mutt in red"

"Kouga I don't want Maru to be afraid of Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said "Inuyasha is his uncle and can see him if he wishes it"

"You would allow that after what he did to Kagome?"

"I am not letting him near my mate but I don't think he will slap a 3 year old pup" I could tell Maru was confused by all this as he had his head tilted to the side again

"Is Inuyasha the one with the bow wow years Daddy?"

"Yes Maru" Sesshoumaru then walked over to us and took Maru out of my arms "Do you wish to meet your uncle?" Maru nodded a little weary but I guessed he could smell my nervousness as Sesshoumaru took him over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha this is your nephew" Inuyasha looked over Maru with boredom in his eyes but it looked as if he was trying to hide his hatred for him, I didn't want him to hate Maru so I walked over to him

"Maru say hello to you uncle Inuyasha" I smiled down to him. I knew Sesshoumaru was angered by my actions, he didn't want me by Inuyasha as it is

"Hello" He gulped

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"Hey" I smiled warmly. I knew Kagome wanted me to like her child and to love it, I would for her "You look like a big boy Maru"

"Thank you Inuyasha-San" The kid beamed "Mama how come he has bow wow ears and I don't"

"Because Inuyasha is a hanyou and you're youkai" Kagome explained

"What's hanyou?"

"I'll tell you when you're older" She smiled. She mimed a 'Thank you' to me and took Maru from my hated brother's arms "But now I think it is time you went for your nap"

"I don't want a nap" He moaned

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

The pup always has to play up for Kagome, he's a little devil alright "Maru if you nap now you will have more time to play after" I saw his face light up with a 'hey you're right' look which made me smile slightly

"Ok" He nodded "Mama to the bedroom" Kagome laughed "Oh and Daddy come too" I gave a nod and walked past Inuyasha and to my mate. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to the nursery/Maru's bedroom. When Kagome lay Maru into his crib I leaned against the wall watching my mate's movements, she was an idiot to stand so close to the half breed

"Is there something wrong Sesshou?" She whispered as she walked up to me. I guess she could sense my anger

"Why did you go near Inuyasha? I can't protect you if you stand near him" I also whispered, I didn't want to wake Maru

"You was standing right next to me, I doubt that Inuyasha would try anything and besides I don't think Inuyasha is the biggest problem at the moment" She sighed "I know you've been thinking it too, Naraku and Phantom haven't been spotted in 3 years. They are obviously up to something"

"Do not worry so much Kagome" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me "We have all been training for the past 3 years, we are stronger now. They couldn't possibly stand a chance" I felt her nod against my chest "You and Maru will be protected, I've always promised you this" I kissed her tenderly on the lips and took her hand "Come I don't think Maru would appreciate us gossiping in his room as he slept" Kagome bit back a laugh but smiled

"You know what, I always get scared when I leave Maru's side. I keep thinking that Naraku will swoop down and take my precious child from me" She stared at Maru's sleeping form

"There is a barrier around Maru's room that only allows people with a good heart or love for him through" I said trying to reassure her "He is safer in this room than he is with me" I pulled her from the room and closed to bedroom door "He is as precious to me as he is to you, I know how you feel but he does need space from us once in a while"

"I know, I'm just a worrier"

"No you're a concerned mother" I kissed her cheek as we walked downstairs and into the garden

**Kagome's Pov**

When we re-entered the garden everyone was still there even Inutaisho. Man I hated leaving little Maru but like Sesshoumaru said he does need space too, I linked arms with Sango as just us went for a little walk around the garden for some privacy "Hey Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Maru, you see..." I then told her about the encounter with Phantom and his and Naraku's plans for Maru and I

"Oh my God, I don't blame you for feeling worried" We sat by the lake where Sango embraced me "We'll protect you, everybody will be by your side until Phantom and Naraku are defeated"

"Thanks Sango" I loved how Sango always improved me mood "Well enough of that for now, how's you and Miroku going"

"Well I'd say we're going good, we're engaged and I'm...pregnant"

"Really?!" She nodded and I beamed "I'm going to be an auntie"

"And not only that, Miroku and I want you to be the Godmother" I gasped

"You want me to..." She nodded "Of course I will" I pounced on my sister and cried with happiness "How long have you been pregnant for?"

"Only two weeks"

"Does Inuyasha know?"

"Of course, he's more concerned than Miroku" Sango laughed "He doesn't want me to get ill so he makes sure I eat when I'm supposed to and everything" I smiled with her. The thought of Inuyasha caring for someone rather than himself did indeed amuse me

"How's Miroku taken to the news?"

"Oh he's like big kid" She mused "He keeps making up names for it and says that he will care for it, it does make me laugh"

"The perfect dad"

"How is Sesshoumaru with Maru?"

"Well when I was pregnant with him Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me out of his sight and when Maru was born I would find myself wandering around the palace wondering where Sesshoumaru had run off to with him" I smiled as memories flooded back into my head "Maru listens to Sesshoumaru more than me but I guess it is because I'm the soft one, let me tell you though we haven't had...in ages"

"How come?"

"Well last time, we were about to do it when Maru ran in crying because he had a nightmare. Sesshoumaru refuses to do it now until Inutaisho or someone takes care of Maru for the day" I could tell Sango really wanted to laugh "Be prepared Sango that's all I can say" We shared a giggle and stood "Come on, let's go back to the gang" We then made our way back. When we arrived back I went to Sesshoumaru's side and Sango went to Miroku's, when Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around my shoulders I saw Inuyasha bite back a growl

"Girls while you were on your walk I showed everyone to their rooms" Inutaisho began "I have heard of your news Sango, oh and by the way congratulations, your fiancé Miroku tells me that it is alright if you share a room"

"Yes that will be perfect thank you" Sango bowed

"What gender do you want your child to be?" Inutaisho asked

"Well I want a boy but I don't want him to inherit the same disgusting habits as his father. Miroku get away from that maid!!" Sango demanded just as Miroku reached out for a maid who had just finished cleaning

"You better hope that if you have a daughter she isn't too beautiful" Inutaisho laughed "The monk may grope her too"

"Hey I'm not that perverted" Miroku laughed "I want a boy as much as Sango anyway"

"If it was a boy what would you name him?" I asked

"I would like to name him Kohaku" Sango whispered "In my brother's memory" A tear fell from her cheek "I still remember how Naraku killed him...right before my eyes" Miroku wrapped his arms around her and calmed her

"It's ok Sango" Miroku soothed "He will be avenged" I watched them in awe but I did feel sorry for Sango

"Sango you're going to end up killing your brat if you keep crying all the time" Inuyasha snorted

"Inuyasha don't be so horrible" I snapped "Why do you have to speak like that to her? She's grieving, you of all people should know what it's like to lose someone you love"

"Why would he show sympathy to the same gender that he likes to hit" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally

"SHUT UP" Inuyasha snapped "You're not perfect Sesshoumaru, I don't know what Kagome sees in you"

"More than she ever did in you"

"Don't start"

"Or what?"

"I've had enough of your mouth" Inuyasha shouted "I'LL KILL YOU" Just before they could engage in a fight Inutaisho stepped in between them

"Grow up both of you"

"Mama Daddy" I turned to see Maru by the door to the palace holding his favourite stuffed animal and rubbing his eyes "Why is everyone shouting?"

"How did he get out of his crib?" Inutaisho thought out loud. I walked over to him and lifted him into my arms

"Oh I'm sorry baby, did it wake you?" He nodded and snuggled into the crook of my neck "Don't worry they won't shout any more" I said as I glared at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho "I promise" I turned from them and walked into the palace "I know let's get you some ice cream"

"Yes please" Maru beamed as he jumped up from my neck "And some for Fluffy too?" He asked motioning to his stuffed animal which was Sesshoumaru's true form

"Umm Fluffy can't eat ice cream because he'll get dirty and it will give him a bad belly"

"Oh ok" I then carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter whilst I went into a freezer like compartment and pulled out a tub of ice cream that I had brought from my time "Oh is it vanilla?" I nodded and tried to reach for a bowl. I swear the servants put them so high up so that I can't get them on purpose

"Need help?" I heard a voice say from behind me, I knew who it was

"What do you want?" I said as I folded my arms. Sesshoumaru got me a bowl and passed it to me, he then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"I'm sorry for angering you, I won't bicker with Inuyasha again if that's what you wish"

"I don't care if you fight but just don't do it around me and you should be apologizing to our son, you woke him not me" I felt Sesshoumaru release me. I turned slightly to see him walk over to Maru and lift him into his arms

"Sorry I woke you pup"

"Why was daddy shouting?"

"I was arguing with Inuyasha as brothers do" I saw him nuzzle his cheek and smiled. I left the ice cream on the table and turned fully to them

"I want a hug too guys" I pouted. Sesshoumaru laughed and pulled me into his embrace, Maru cuddled to me and I felt loved. I always felt this way if it was just us three in a room and cuddling "I love you two" I kissed Maru's cheek and caught Sesshoumaru's lips. I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes full of love and lust, I smirked and spoke to Maru but kept my gaze on Sesshoumaru "Maru would you like a brother or sister?"

"Yes please I want someone to play with" I grinned evilly at Sesshoumaru and took Maru from his hands

"Then I'll talk to daddy about it" I then sat him in his high chair that I also got from my time and gave him his ice cream. I then walked back over to Sesshoumaru and pecked his lips once again "You heard him, he wants someone to play with. We've got each other to play with so it's only fair that he has someone" I giggled He pulled me to him and leaned into my ear

"I'll enjoy making pup no.2" He smirked. He met my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist

**Inutaisho's Pov**

Inuyasha and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat when we found Sesshoumaru and Kagome lip locking whilst Maru just smothered his face in ice cream "Sesshoumaru not in the kitchen please" I saw them jump which made me smirk and then moved from each other

"Father you should knock"

"Hello this is 'my' kitchen" I smirked "Maru I see you prefer to wear your ice cream than eat it" Maru's face was covered in ice cream as well as his clothes

"Awe Maru" Sesshoumaru sighed. I watched as he pulled the pup from his seat and sat him on the counter "You're supposed to aim for your mouth"

"Hey I tried" The pup laughed. Sesshoumaru smirked and took the pup's top off

"Kagome I'll bath Maru" He said as he walked over to her "I'll see you after" He kissed her cheek and headed towards the door. As they were about to leave Maru began to struggle in his hold "What's wrong?"

"I want to take Fluffy in the bath with me"

"You can't it will get soaked and you won't be able to sleep with it tonight"

"But he's dirty too" He moaned

"Then I'll wash him" Kagome said as she lifted the stuffed dog "Go for your bath and he'll be clean and dry when you come back down" Maru nodded and let Sesshoumaru take him upstairs. I noticed that Inuyasha hasn't spoken a word since we entered the kitchen. I watched Kagome fill the sink with warm water and soap

"You love your job as a mother don't you Kagome" I smiled

"I do" She said as she lifted the stuffed dog "Maru wants a baby brother or sister" She blushed

"Are you going to give him one?" She nodded and I smirked "Do you want me to take Maru out when you two plan to..."

"Yes please" She quickly interrupted

"Ok then" I smirked "Maru loves that stuffed dog doesn't he"

"Yeah but only because Sesshoumaru got it for him" She smiled "Since that day when he saw you and Sesshoumaru in your true forms sparring in the Western lands fields he has had a fascination with Sesshoumaru's form. He constantly kept asking Sesshoumaru to transform so Sesshoumaru eventually had a stuffed animal of his form made and gave it to Maru for his 3rd birthday"

"Has Sesshoumaru told Maru that he will be able to transform one day?"

"I don't think so" Kagome replied "I don't think he wants Maru to know until he starts training him"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I placed Maru in the bath and began to wash him, the pup surprisingly loved his baths which was a relief for me. I began washing his hair as he splashed the bath water "Maru if any water gets on my I'll dunk you"

"You wouldn't do that, I'm too cute"

"Your mother said that before and I still dunked her" Maru poked his tongue out and continued to splash

"You love me too much to hurt me daddy" Maru beamed

"You do realize that dunking you wouldn't hurt you" I smirked. By now I had finished washing his hair and he was clean, I reached for a towel and lifted it "Stand up then Maru" Maru did as he was told and I wrapped the towel around him as I lifted him up, I carried him into the nursery and lay him on the changing table. I then walked over to Maru's wardrobe and pulled out a white and blue baby grow, I then dried my pup and slipped him into the baby grow. I then dried his hair with a towel and brushed it "Finally you're clean"

"Yeah and you're a bit wet" He pointed at my kimono top that had wet patches on it

"Well I think it's someone's fault" I pushed Maru back down and started tickling him

"Dad-daddy stop" Maru laughed "I can't breathe" He giggled. I stopped and lifted Maru into my arms "You're nasty dad" Maru had only now just stopped laughing "Daddy why have you put me in my PJs already?"

"Because it is 5 o'clock, dinner will be soon and by the time we're finished it will be time for you to go to sleep" He then looked deep in thought "What's wrong pup?"

"Do you think Mama has cleaned Fluffy?" I chuckled at his question

"Shall we go find out?" He nodded and we headed downstairs and to the kitchen

**Kagome's Pov**

Maru's stuffed dog Fluffy was now clean and dry as I awaited them in the living room. I saw them come downstairs and stopped them before they headed towards the kitchen "Look what I've got" I grinned as I pulled Fluffy out from behind my back

"Wow" Maru took it from me and smiled "I've never seen Fluffy so clean" Sesshoumaru and I laughed at this statement and I planted a soft kiss on his lips

"And how are you Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm fine"

"You look a little wet"

"Maru succeeded in soaking me" I laughed at this remark and gripped his hand "Everyone is waiting for us in the dining room, shall we?" They nodded and we walked together into the dining room. When we arrived everyone looked up at us and (Besides Inuyasha) smiled

"Evening" I smiled. We walked to our seats where I put Maru in his high chair and took my own along with Sesshoumaru "Maru give me Fluffy now so that you won't get him dirty"

"But he's hungry too"

"He can't eat this food"

"Yeah because its a toy" Inuyasha mumbled but Maru heard it along with Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho

"He's not a toy, bow wow ears" Maru corrected "He's my best buddy"

"Maru why did you come out and just say that?" I asked

"Bow wow whispered that Fluffy is just a toy"

"Bow wow? Oh you mean Inuyasha" I said "Ignore him" Dinner was then placed on the table and we all began to eat, during dinner we chatted

"Mama can I watch a film on that DVD thing that you brought back from grandma's?" Maru asked

"We'll see"

"Well if I can will you watch a film with me daddy?"

"If you want to" Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone, he really didn't like to show much emotion around Inuyasha

"And Mama too?"

"Oh not tonight baby" I apologized "I feel quite drained so I'm going to have an early night"

"Well ok" Maru sighed "At least I still got daddy" He grinned. Soon dinner was over and we were about to go to the living room when Kouga ran in holding his injured arms

"KOUGA" I ran over to him with Maru in my arms and Sesshoumaru by my side "What happened?"

"Phantom...Naraku...at the main entrance" Kouga then collapsed on the floor. I was about to see to his wound when Sesshoumaru pulled me and Maru behind him

"Stay behind me no matter what" Phantom and Naraku then entered the dining room grinning

"3 years and finally we are here to get what we want" Naraku grinned

"Inutaisho say goodbye to your only pure blooded son" Phantom then pounced on Sesshoumaru...

**Well there's Chapter four for you guys, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review :) Bye for now**


	5. Attack On Taisho Blood

Chapter Five – Attack on Taisho blood

I watched in horror as Phantom held Sesshoumaru to the floor strangling him "Sessh..." I whispered "Inutaisho do something" I pleaded as I held my son and Rin close "Save him"

"Inuyasha Miroku protect Kagome, I'll see to Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha and Miroku ran in front of me whilst Sango stayed by my side with Kirara and Shippo, I watched in horror as Inutaisho managed to cleave Phantom off Sesshoumaru

"Phantom stay away from my son" Inutaisho shouted as he stood in front of Sesshoumaru who was trying to regain some of the breath he lost "You'll pay for breaking into my home and trying to hurt my family and friends" Inutaisho unsheathed his sword and aimed it at his older brother "Prepare to die"

"Oh I won't die by your hands little brother" Phantom smirked "I'll kill you and Sesshoumaru whilst Naraku takes the miko as his and we will both kill the kid"

"Neither you of that half breed will touch my son" Sesshoumaru growled "And Naraku don't even think that you will touch my mate"

"She will be mine" Naraku said as he fought Inuyasha and Miroku off

"He's gotten stronger" Inuyasha shouted "Sesshoumaru a little help"

"Go Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho said "I've got things here" Just as Sesshoumaru landed in front of me Phantom called to him

"Sesshoumaru don't tire yourself too much now, otherwise it won't be that fun killing you" Sesshoumaru ignored him and pulled Inuyasha to him just before Naraku hit him

"Inuyasha take Kagome away from here, take her to Totosai's, there's a barrier that cannot be passed by anyone there. I'm trusting you here Inuyasha, please protect her, Rin and Maru"

"You've got it" Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru then dived towards Naraku and exchanged blows; Inuyasha ran up to me and grabbed my hand "Come on Kagome, we've got to go"

"No" I shouted "I'm not leaving my family"

"Kagome you will lose your only son if you stay"

"Get him out of here Inuyasha, I will fight at Sesshoumaru's side"

"If both of you die you will be leaving Maru without any parents" I stopped instantly, he was right but I couldn't just leave Sesshoumaru either

"I..." Suddenly I heard a roar of pain and looked to find Inutaisho being run through by Phantom "NO"

"Father" Sesshoumaru shouted as he knocked Naraku from him and landed beside Inutaisho "Hold on" Phantom walked up behind him. He was about to bring his sword down on him until I began to purify him

"WENCH" He screamed in pain "Naraku do something" Naraku dived towards me but he ended up getting caught in the blast, I couldn't keep this up

"Inuyasha" I cried "Get Maru and Rin from here" My powers faltered and I fell to the floor breathing heavily, Naraku and Phantom weakly tried to regain some composure

"We 'will' return" Naraku promised "You will pay for this Kagome" They then disappeared

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I saw Kagome fight both of them off in one go, she crawled over to me where I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms "Sesshoumaru take me to your father" I did as she asked and she kneeled beside my father, she placed her hands over his wound and healed it "He's fine now" She then gave me a weak smile and collapsed

"Kagome?!" I caught her before he body hit the ground, my father awoke and looked down at me holding Kagome

"She saved me didn't she?" He simply asked. I could only nod "The silly girl, she has exhausted herself. We need to get her to a healer, they need to determine whether or when she will wake"

"Are you saying she might not wake up?"

"It depends how much she exceeded herself" He then stood whilst pulling me up "Give her to me Sesshoumaru, you will look after your son" I did as he ordered and handed Kagome to him, he then walked off upstairs

"Maru come here" Maru ran from the demon slayer's arms and into mine, I kneeled down and picked him up "Are you hurt?"

"No, daddy what's wrong with Mama?" I stood with him and let him snuggle into me

"I-I don't know Maru" He began to whimper

"I want my Mommy" He began to cry "She's hurt really bad I can see that" He gripped onto my kimono and cried his little eyes out

"Think positive Maru, you're mother is strong just like you" Maru wiped his tears and snuggled into the crook of my neck "Why don't you, Rin and Shippo go play in your room?"

"Ok" He sniffled. I let him down on his feet

"Rin look after him" Rin nodded and lifted Maru into her arms

"Coming Shippo?" He nodded and followed. I pulled a chair from the table and sat on it, all the bad things that could be happening to my Kagome repeated over and over in my head. The demon slayer stood next to me and smiled reassuringly

"She'll be ok Sesshoumaru" She whispered "She always is, she's strong and she won't leave the people she loves behind" Just as she said this Inutaisho re-entered the dining room looking not too happy

"Well" I began "How is she?"

"The healers said that she used so much of her energy up that she is too weak to walk but it is not permanent however she will make a full recovery and will awake in a day" I sighed with relief

"Thank goodness" Suddenly Maru ran in

"Granddad how's Mama?" My father lifted my pup into his arms and smiled

"She will make a full recovery little one" Maru smiled a toothy grin, he opened his arms to me

"Daddy" I took him into my arms and held him close "Mama's going to be fine" He beamed

"Yes she is" I kissed his forehead

"Can we go see her?"

"Not right now she is asleep, if you want I will watch that film with you" Maru beamed and nodded

"Yes please" I then walked up to my father

"Inform me if there is any change in her condition" Just as I was about to leave my father grabbed my arm

"You realize she will have to stay with the healers tonight...without you?"

"Yes I realize that perfectly well" I then walked upstairs with Maru still in my arms and we went into a spare room where Kagome kept the DVD thing, I set Maru down and turned the contraption on "What do you want to watch pup?" I really hated this thing, I could never watch a film with Kagome properly but it was obvious my pup was troubled by his mother's condition so I would do anything to keep him happy and reassured

"Oh can we watch this?" He picked up a DVD and handed it to me "It's a new film Mama brought over called Pirates of the Caribbean"

"You're too young to watch this, it will scare you"

"It won't because I'm with my daddy" He beamed. I couldn't help but smile at his comment, I loved how he always felt safe and protected around me

"Fine but don't complain to me when you can't sleep"

"I won't" I then placed the film into the DVD player and sat back on the bed with Maru on my lap, the film began and for once Maru was quiet. During the film Maru would occasionally jump and I would ask him if he would want me to turn it off but he insisted on keeping it on, he must believe he is big for doing so. The film eventually ended and I felt exhausted, man I need my sleep tonight

"Come on then pup" I said as I picked him up into my arms "Time for bed" I took him to his room and lay him in the crib, I kissed his forehead and pulled the covers over him "Goodnight Maru"

"Goodnight Daddy" I nodded and closed the bedroom door behind me. When I entered my room it felt really lonely without Kagome, I haven't slept on my own for nearly 4 years now. I guess it couldn't be helped so I slipped on a pair on night bottoms and climbed into bed, soon sleep took over me...

**Inuyasha's Pov**

I was downstairs examining my broken Tetsusaiga at, well it must have been 1am when I heard a door open, sniffles and little footsteps moving around upstairs, I had to check it out. I quietly slid upstairs to find Maru holding his 'Fluffy' walking down the hallway "Maru?" I questioned "Why are you up so early?"

"I can't sleep" He sniffled "Daddy and me watched a film and it scared me, daddy said I shouldn't watch it but I said I wanted to so we did. I want to go sleep with him but I think he'll give me a row, what should I do bow wow ears?" I kneeled in front of him and smiled warmly

"Hey kid no offence but I hate your dad more than anything in the world but I know he won't ignore the people he cares about, he won't be mad at you maybe a little annoyed for waking him but that will be all really" I reassured "Go on, go see him"

"Thanks you bow wow" He squeezed his stuffed toy and smiled "See you in the morning" I nodded and went downstairs

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I was awoken by small little knocks on my bedroom door, no doubt of who that was. I leaned up slightly and eyed the door "Come in" I said tiredly. The door opened and Maru tiptoed in

"Daddy?" He whimpered

"What is it Maru?"

"I can't sleep" He began to sniffle then cry "That film scared me, you was right. Can I sleep with you please?" I smirked in awe and sat up

"Come here pup" I opened my arms to him. He closed the door and jumped onto the bed cradling his stuffed dog, he dropped it and climbed into my embrace "I told you it would scare you"

"I was just trying to be a big boy" He mumbled into my chest "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize Maru, I only didn't want you to watch it as I knew it was do this to you" I lay back onto the bed and held him close "Get some sleep or you'll be exhausted in the morning" He nodded and was practically asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow "How he got out of that crib I'll never know" Soon sleep also took over me...

**I know it isn't long but I wanted to put the next part in another chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review :) thanks for reading**


	6. Kagome Awakens

Chapter Six – Kagome Awakens

The next morning I awoke to find Maru still curled up against my chest, I smiled and sat up. I pulled the covers over my pup and dressed, it was too early to wake him, it was only 5am. I walked back over to him and tucked him in properly trying not to make too much noise when there was banging on my door, I cursed silently and walked over to the door. I opened it to find Jaken "This better had be important Jaken for banging so loud, my son is asleep for god's sake" I growled

"A thousand apologies my Prince but King Inutaisho told me to inform you that Princess Kagome has awoken" Jaken bowed

"Are you sure?" It was just too early for her to awaken

"Yes" He then scurried away. I was about to leave when I heard a sleepy voice behind

"Mama's awake?" Maru asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes

"Apparently" I smiled as I looked at him "Stay here and rest little one, I will have you grandfather look after you. I will take you to see your mother after dinner"

"Ok..." He whispered as he fell back into a deep sleep. I closed the door behind me and walked to Kagome's room.

When I entered my father was already in there sitting on my mate's bedside as she sat upright on the bed smiling as she spoke with him

"Kagome" I smiled. She looked up at me and shared a smile with me

"I'm glad you're alright Sesshou, how's Maru?" She always put other's before her

"Father, Maru is asleep in my room, could you keep watch over him please?" He gave a nod and left us alone, I sat where my father had just sat and took Kagome's hand "We're all fine, we were more worried about you" I kissed her tenderly and wrapped my arms around you "My father said you would be out for a few days"

"Well I am a miko so it's no surprise"

"True" I then lifted her, sat on the bed and placed her on my lap as I held her close "You scared me when you collapsed in my arms"

"Sorry" She whispered as she wrapped her own arms around me "I love you Sesshoumaru"

"I love you too Kagome" I replied as I kissed her forehead

"Why is Maru in our room?"

"We watched a film that I warned him about but he still insisted on watching it and then he ended up knocking the door crying early hours this morning" Kagome giggled and she shook her head

"He thinks it is grown up to watch films that scare him"

"He wants to act big like you do" I teased

"Hey" She slapped my leg. I threw her down on the bed and lay over her slightly

"Kagome if you're in the mood all you have to do is ask"

"Shut up" She poked her tongue out as she grabbed me by my shirt "Don't take advantage"

"I would dream of it" I teased as I caught her lips in a passionate kiss, my hands began to roam over her body as did hers with my own body. I broke the kiss and began to trail butterfly kisses on her neck "Kagome..." I breathed against her neck "I want another child"

"No you don't" I heard humour in her voice "You just want to make one" I met her gaze and smirked

"Now what would make you think that?" She then eyed my hand that was halfway up her nightdress "Cursed hand"

"Now you sound like Miroku" She laughed. My hands slipped behind her back as I kissed her again "I guess..." She gasped as I kissed and nipped the junction between her neck "We can try for another pup and if we don't succeed the first time we can keep trying" She mused. I growled in approval and was about to rip her nightdress off when there was a knock at the door, I growled and got off my mate

**Kagome's Pov**

I knew he was annoyed by the harshness of his voice "Don't worry Sesshou" I said as I rubbed his leg "We'll have some time tonight" He nodded and calmed a little

"Who is it?" He repeated

"It's Inuyasha you asshole" Sesshoumaru's anger flared back up

"What do you want?" He growled. Inuyasha walked in with his own growl

"I heard Kagome was awake and I wanted to check in on her" He looked down at me and I could tell that he knew what Sesshoumaru and I had just been doing "Sesshoumaru couldn't you wait until she's better, your disgusting scent is all over her"

"Get out Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru's eyes spiked slightly with crimson, word of warning guys, never disturb a youkai during his mating. I saw Inuyasha's gaze fall upon where my dress must have raised that showed my knickers, Sesshoumaru must have followed his gaze as I heard him growling. He pulled my dress down and glared at Inuyasha "Do not look at what is not yours"

"And she's yours?" He questioned

"Yes she is"

"Says who?"

"I have her child and..." He pulled my into a sitting position and pulled back my hair to reveal my mating mark "This is an official mark to show that she is mine" For once Inuyasha was speechless which kind of shocked me "Now leave us, you shall see Kagome at breakfast if she is well enough"

"Well if she is well enough to let you rut her then I'm sure she'll be fine to come to breakfast"

"Inuyasha" I snapped "Don't speak like that, it is disgusting" I wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes "Please leave Inuyasha, I want to see my mate alone"

"Ok" He whispered "If possible can I talk to you later? Alone?"

"We'll see" I replied. I heard the door close and I opened my eyes

"You realize I will not let you see him alone?"

"Of course" I mused. I felt him push me back down onto the bed and kiss my neck once again "Don't you think we should go see Maru?"

"I told him you'd see him after breakfast" He whispered "Dinner is at 7am, it is only 5.30am now"

"Well then I guess we can stay here a little longer" I smiled "Until 7" I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him relieve me of my building stress

"If anyone else knocks that door now I will kill them" I laughed at his remark and closed my eyes

"My Sesshou would never do that" I smiled

"He would when it comes to mating his Kagome"

"Awe I'm your Kagome am I?" I laughed "Fine I'm yours and you're mine"

"Agreed" I felt him smirk against my neck, I then also felt his hands fly up my skirt "The nerve of that half breed looking at what's mine, your body is forbidden to him"

"I am for your eyes only my master" I then wrapped my legs around his waist "My touch is also all yours" I ground my hips against his and heard him groan out in pleasure

"You're a tease Kagome" He then thrust his own hips at mine "I would take you now but I fear I may hurt or exhaust you, you've been so much and have only now awoken"

"I'll be fine Sessh" I reassured "We haven't done anything like this since Maru was born"

"You're impatient" He teased. I then felt his hand slip into my underwear "But that's what I love about you" I gasped then moaned as he pleasured me

"Sesshoumaru I don't want your hands I want you inside me...now" I saw him grin evilly as he kept his hand inside me "Please my Prince" I knew he loved it when I used formalities with him

"Since you asked so nicely I will" He then removed his hand along with my underwear, I let my legs fall from his waist as he sat up and removed his own clothing. When I saw his naked form I sat up and kissed his well built chest, he pulled my nightdress from my body and pushed me back down onto the bed. He was about to enter me when I stopped him

"I want to be in charge Sesshoumaru" He nodded and let me push him onto his back, I kissed down his chest until I reached his member. I took it into my mouth and sucked, nipped and licked it. He groaned has his hands tangled into my hair

"Oh...Kagome..." I smirked at his submission, just as I felt him about to climax I pulled away. I heard him whimper slightly which made me smirk even more

"Now now Sesshoumaru, I want some fun too" I climbed on top of him and let his painfully erect member slide into my womanhood, we both let out moans as I began to move

"Kag..." His hands went to my hips as his head flew back in complete bliss, I lowered my head to his now exposed neck and kissed it. We both climaxed together and I collapsed on him, he pulled out from me and wrapped his arms around me "I think...I'll let you go on top...more" He said breathlessly

"Hmm...make me do all the work" I mused. We lay like this for a few for minutes until I looked at the clock "Sesshoumaru it's 6am, I'd like to have a bath before we go to breakfast"

"Do you have the energy to go to breakfast?"

"Well I thought I did" I giggled "But you have tired me out, you'll just have to carry me" He gave a tired smile and sat up

"Wrap my kimono top around you and I'll carry you to the spring" I did as he said as he slipped on his trousers

"Are you going to join me?"

"Obviously" He smirked "I can't smell of you all the time, it's too overpowering"

"Hey" I folded my arms and turned away teasingly "Go away then" I was about to crawl away from him when he grabbed my foot, pulled me back, threw me on my back and lay on top of me whilst pinning my wrists to the bed "No you're a bad puppy" I poked my tongue out

"Don't leave unless you're told wench"

"Excuse me" I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist which caused him to lose his balance and crash on top of me "Unless you want me to crush your waist I suggest you apologize"

"You could never hurt someone as great as I" He rolled over on his back and pulled me down to him before catching my lips "You love me too much Kagome Higurashi"

"Actually my name is Kagome Taisho" He smirked at me using his name as mine and sat up with me on his lap "Take me to the springs Prince Sesshoumaru" He lifted me into his arms

"As you wish Princess Kagome" We then went back to our room where our own personal spring was. When we entered the bedroom Maru and Inutaisho were sitting on the bed playing with the stuffed toy Maru ordered so much "Maru how long have you been awake?"

"Well I woke not too long ago, granddad and I were talking when we heard you and Mama making funny noises" I immediately blushed "Granddad said you was making a baby brother/sister for me"

"Father" Sesshoumaru moaned as he looked over at him "Did you have to tell him that"

"Well what was I supposed to tell him?" Inutaisho shrugged

"Mama I'm so happy to see you awake" Maru beamed. Sesshoumaru sat me upon the bed where Maru then jumped into my arms "I was scared that you'd never wake up"

"Awe I'd never leave you Maru" I smiled. I kissed his forehead and he snuggled to me "Daddy and I are going to have a bath now, would you like to come?"

"Yes please" He grinned. I nodded and held him firmly in my arms, I got up to stand up when my legs lost their strength. I almost hit the floor with the baby when Sesshoumaru caught me

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked as he lifted me bridal style

"I'm fine but I don't understand..."

"You were weakened during your fight with Naraku and Phantom" Inutaisho stated "Take your time and you will be walking again soon"

"So I am disabled?"

"No Kagome, you've been weakened that's all" Inutaisho then stood and walked to the door "I shall see you all at breakfast" We nodded and he left

"I guess you'll have to carry us" I grinned. Sesshoumaru sighed and took us to the spring

"Maru" Sesshoumaru said as he went on his knees when he set us down "Get undressed but do not get in the water without us, we don't want you to have an accident"

"Ok daddy" Maru then got off my lap and I removed the clothes I wore, Sesshoumaru followed suit and we slipped into the spring together "Mama" Maru called to me. He jumped into the spring and went under, Sesshoumaru quickly pulled him up and held him

"Well that was stupid" Sesshoumaru said to him "I'd expect that from Inuyasha not you"

"Bow wow ears?" I giggled and nodded "I like him he's nice to me"

"Now I've heard everything" Sesshoumaru smirked. When we were clean we went back into the bedroom where Sesshoumaru got dressed first, helped me dress and dressed Maru. I felt so weak and useless having my own mate dress me "Maru go on down to breakfast, we shall be there shortly" Maru did as he was told and I watched as Sesshoumaru looked down at me rather coldly "Your scent is of an ashamed human, what is wrong?"

"I just feel weak having you care for me"

"Well if you feel that way I will help you walk so that you can look after yourself" He pulled me to my feet and helped me balance "Do not lean on me Kagome, use your strength" I did as he told me and managed to stand upright "You can hold on to me and I will help you walk downstairs to the dining room" I nodded and felt his hand slip around my waist "Ready?" I nodded and we slowly made our way downstairs

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I could tell she was in pain even though her body wouldn't show it her eyes did "It's just like learning to walk again" She said to herself "If a toddler can do it then so can I" We continued to walk some more when she cried out in pain, he legs went on her and I grabbed her before she could hit the floor

"Are you alright mate?" She nodded and tried to stand back up again "Kagome let me carry you"

"No Sesshoumaru" She gripped onto me as she painfully pulled herself up "I need to do this" I sighed and lifted her bridal style

"Yes but you need to take it one step at a time" We were entering the dining room now where everyone looked up and smiled, the demon slayer looked extremely happy to see my mate awake

"Hey guys" Kagome waved to them "I hope I haven't caused too much trouble"

"Oh Kagome" The demon slayer got up from her chair and began to walk over to us, I set Kagome on her feet but held her so that she wouldn't have to use too much of her strength "You could never cause too much trouble" She wrapped her arms around Kagome and the scent of salt filled the air "I thought I was going to lose you"

"Hey Sango" Kagome wrapped her arms around her "I'd never leave the people I love so much, especially my sister and my unborn godchild" They released each other and wiped away their tears "You always make me emotional" She mused

"We're sisters it's our job to make each other cry" She smirked

"Come on you three" My father called "Let's sit and talk" We nodded. The demon slayer returned to her seat, I sat Kagome's at hers and sat beside her, my father looked at is and smiled "I'm so glad to see that my daughter has awoken" Kagome smiled sweetly

"Awe that's so sweet Inutaisho" I looked at Maru whom was sitting opposite us with a big grin on his face as he looked at his mother "I hope you've been a good boy Maru" Kagome warned

"Yep I've been a very good boy" He smiled

**Kagome's Pov**

I was glad to know that everybody was doing well, I can't believe I've lost the ability to walk, it's so frustrating but I'm glad Sesshoumaru is here to look after me. Breakfast was then served and we began to eat "So Kagome" Miroku began looking very interested "What took you so long to come downstairs this morning?"

"Oh I know the answer to this one" Maru began "Granddad said that mommy and daddy were making me a little brother/sister" I blushed a deep crimson and had the urge to sink under the table

"Do you realize why I didn't want you telling Maru that now?" Sesshoumaru asked his father

"Sort of" Inutaisho smirked "Now Kagome there's no reason to be embarrassed, what you've been doing is completely healthy. I remember the first time I..." He was interrupted by Sesshoumaru

"Father I don't think she wants to know about your sex life" I was sitting beside Sango and Sesshoumaru and saw Sango and Miroku grinning evilly at me

"Miroku you're so dead" I glared

"Why I was only asking a simple question?"

"Even though you knew the answer" I said. Sango backhanded Miroku and continued to eat her breakfast, I joined her and tried to avoid Inuyasha's glares. Sesshoumaru must have sensed my uneasiness as his hand caught mine under the table

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" I smiled "I just don't want to get involved in this conversation" He kissed my cheek and continued to eat his breakfast, soon we were all finished and went off to do our own thing "Hey Sango how about you and me take the children out to play in the garden?"

"Ok Kagome" Sango smiled. We stood from out seat and I stammered slightly "Kagome are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I nodded

"Kagome do you want me to carry you into the garden?" Sesshoumaru asked

"No I'm alright" I smiled "I want to walk myself" I then linked arms with Sango and we followed Rin and Maru into the garden, we sat on the grass and watched the children chase each other

"I guess you're getting used to walking again" Sango smiled "You'll get it Kagome"

"I know but it's just so frustrating, I mean I have to have Sesshoumaru care for me constantly. Not that I don't appreciate it but I feel weak if I have to have him care for me 24/7" I sighed and wrapped my arms around my legs "I bet he's starting to get fed up with a human mate"

"You know he's not Kagome" Sango said "Otherwise he wouldn't have mated you this morning"

"Maybe he did it out of pity" I was saying all of these things not knowing Inutaisho was standing behind me "I'm not fit to be a princess, I'm a terrible mother to Maru and just a burden to Sesshoumaru"

"Now Kagome don't be foolish" Inutaisho said as he kneeled in front of me "You're perfect for a princess, a brilliant mother to Maru and Sesshoumaru would never think of you as a burden. When you two had Maru Sesshoumaru told me that he was the luckiest youkai in the world to have the perfect child with the perfect mate" I began to fill up as he told me this "I know Sesshoumaru doesn't show his affections and most probably doesn't say he loves you as much as he should but believe me when you were in that short coma he looked like a wreck"

"It's true" Sango added "I had to try to reassure him for his and Maru's sake"

"I know he loves me but I'm afraid that now that I'm well crippled that a demoness may come here one day and he'll choose her over me"

"Then you don't know me as well as you should" Sesshoumaru said as he entered the garden looking a little annoyed "Just because you're injured doesn't mean I would run off with some other female and leave my mate and pup to fend for their selves" I looked up at him "Why have you suddenly thought like this for?" He sat the other side of me and took my hand

"I just think you don't deserve me" I stuttered "There are so many demoness out there who are far more beautiful than me..." He cut me off

"So what if there are? I don't want them I want you"

"Kagome believes she is a burden to you Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho began "She also thinks that she is an unfit mother and shouldn't be a princess" Sesshoumaru looked at me and I moved me gaze from him

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

She really thinks like that? "Kagome you're not a burden to me, you're not an unfit mother and you have every right to be my princess" I lifted her chin to face me as I looked into those beautiful blue orbs that have always drawn me to her "I love you Kagome and I would never think such things about you, you know if I had a problem with you I'd tell you" I wiped away one of her tears "I think the attack yesterday has brought this on you hasn't it?" She didn't reply, just looked away. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, I kissed her forehead and held her close "Human or youkai Kagome, you're the mate for me"

"Sesshoumaru..." I heard her cry, she looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you so much but I don't think you need some weak human like me around you all the time"

"You're not weak you proved that today, I want you Kagome, no one else" I then leaned down and caught her lips "I think you need to lie down"

"If I go to sleep will you stay with me?" She asked almost pleadingly

"I will" I then turned to the demon slayer "Would you look after my pups Sango?"

"No problem" She smiled. I then stood with Kagome in my arms and looked down at my father

"Could you make sure we're not disturbed?" He nodded and I carried Kagome to our room. When we got there I laid her upon the bed and lay beside her, I kissed her tenderly on the lips and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nipped, licked and kissed her mating mark as she lazily traced circles on my shoulders "I love you Kagome" I whispered into her ear

"I love you too Sessh" She closed her eyes and let me pleasure her, I looked at her closed eye lids and found she was smirking

"What's so funny?" I asked as I rose an eyebrow

"If I'm pregnant we won't be able to have any fun for a good while" I smirked and lay on her

"Well then my Princess" I smirked back "We will have to take this time we have left for granted" Her giggle was like music to my ears

"If I am carrying your child Sesshoumaru, what would you want it to be?"

"Hopefully a girl, that way I can have to Kagome's" She laughed and kissed my lips

"Just like I've got two Sesshoumaru's?" I nodded and closed my eyes as she leaned up and planted a kiss on my crescent moon "And if we have a girl I can go and get really pretty outfits that match Maru's"

"I doubt he'll appreciate that"

"So tomorrow I guess we'll find out if I'm pregnant or not, at least we know it will be a youkai and not a hanyou"

"Possibly" I then lay on my back and watched as my mate opened her eyes and gave me her drop dead gorgeous smiles "Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

"Not today" She mused

"Well in that case you look extremely beautiful" She snuggled to me and closed her eyes

"Sesshou?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" She seemed nervous no scared to be alone

"Of course"

"Good" She whispered "I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid Phantom or Naraku will come and get revenge for what I did to them"

"If they dare lay a finger on you I'll murder them and I'll be proud to have their blood on my claws" Soon her breathing began slow and steady, I knew she was asleep. I stood and pulled the covers over her, I then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips "Sweet dreams my love" I then left the bedroom and went downstairs to where my pups were last.


	7. The New Child, The Same Enemy

Chapter Seven – The New Child The Same Enemy

I woke in my room and wiped the sleep from my eyes, I looked to my side and found Sesshoumaru sound asleep next to me. That was odd, Sesshoumaru wouldn't sleep in the morning. I got out of bed and found I could walk "Thank god" I whispered. I walked over to the window to find it was night, I looked down at myself and found I was wearing my nightdress "But...?"

"You've been asleep all day Kagome" I turned to see a very tired Sesshoumaru looking at me "It's 3am in the morning come back to bed love" He looked so cute laying there beckoning me to go to him; I nodded and walked over to him "I see you're walking again" He breathed as he closed his eyes undoubtedly falling back into the land of dreams

"It's a miracle" I whispered as I sat on the edge on the bed. He nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist trying to pull me back into the bed "Can't you sleep on your own Sessh? I want to get up"

"No" He opened his eyes and kind of glared at me "You are not to leave my sight"

"Or are you scared of sleeping alone" I mused

"Just come to bed Kagome" He was beginning to get irritated, I could tell as it spiked in his voice as he spoke "Please" He sounded like he was pleading now

"Oh fine" I huffed. I lay down beside him where both of his hands wrapped around me as he kissed my mating mark

"Goodnight"

"You're the only one who will sleep Sesshoumaru, I'm too awake to sleep"

"At least try" He whispered tiredly, I've never heard him so exhausted since the first night we mated

"Alright" I breathed as I kissed his cheek. I sat up slightly and pulled him to lie on me, I then wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed his face as I wiped the bangs from his eyes. He purred and whimpered which amused me, I loved it when he acted like a dog well puppy it showed me how soft and loving he could be, not just a killing perfection "Goodnight my Prince" He nodded slightly and fell back into a deep sleep. I watched as his chest steadily rose and fell, I let my finger entangle in his hair as his grip on me tightened. I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep so I pulled out my book from my bedside draw and read it...

Soon the sky had turned from night to day faster than I expected, I looked at my clock and it was indeed 6am. I knew Sesshoumaru would wake any moment so I got up and gently let his head rest against my pillow, I then tiptoed to our wardrobe where I pulled out a baby blue kimono for myself and slipped it on. When I was finished tying my obi I reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a white kimono with a blue sash and obi for Sesshoumaru, I closed the wardrobe doors and hung the kimono on it. I then went to my dresser where I brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail, when satisfied with my hair I put a small amount of blue eye-shadow on my eyes and some shiny lip gloss

"You know I don't like you wearing make up" I jumped when I heard his silky voice, I turned to find him sitting up on the bed stretching

"I only put a little bit on" I said innocently "I just want to look pretty for you" I knew he'd let me wear it now if I played the guilt card. I saw him smile as he walked over to me and kissed my glossy lips

"You're already beautiful, make up doesn't do your features justice" Man I loved his compliments

"Thank you babe" I was about to kiss him when a familiar sick feeling hit my stomach, I dashed to the bathroom and was sick. Sesshoumaru followed in and placed his hands on my shoulders

"I take it we'll be having another pup?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. I looked up at him after washing my face free of sick

"Well I don't know for sure but I think so" He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately "Someone's happy" I mused

"Shall we go tell the good news"

"Get dressed first" I said as I pulled the boxers he wore that I brought back from my time for him "I think you'll give everyone a fright if you go downstairs in just your boxers"

"You seem to enjoy seeing me in them" He mused "I can't look too bad in then then can I?" I blushed and turned from him

"Just go get dressed" He then lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom, he sat me on the bed and went to go put on his clothes

"So we're going to be matching today?" He asked as he lifted his blue and white kimono to me

"Well I thought we'd look cute together" I teased

"I'm guessing you're going to dress Maru in the same?" I smirked at him and jumped up

"Hey good idea" Before he could say anything else I dashed from the bedroom and into Maru's, I found him sitting in his crib clinging to 'Fluffy' "Good morning my handsome Prince" I smiled as I picked him up "Did you sleep well last night"

"Yep and no nightmares" He beamed

"Good, do you want to wear blue like Mama and daddy are today?"

"Ok but why are we getting dressed up for?"

"Well I have some news and want us too look like a big happy family when I tell everyone at breakfast" I then sat him on the changing table and pulled out the same kimono I got for Sesshoumaru but obviously for Maru's size "Daddy is wearing exactly the same one" I then slipped it on him and once again lifted him into my arms "Leave Fluffy up here this morning ok" He nodded and I put the toy in the crib "Let's go get Daddy" We then went back into my bedroom where we found Sesshoumaru tying his obi

"Daddy I look like you" Maru grinned. Sesshoumaru looked at him and took him from my arms

"You look like me anyway Maru" He mused. He then wrapped his free arm around my waist "Have you told him yet?" I shook my head "Oh, well come on then breakfast is ready" We then walked downstairs and went into the dining room

"Good morning guys" I waved

"Good morning" Inutaisho waved "You look extremely beautiful this morning Kagome"

"Awe why thank you" We then took our seats and breakfast was served. During breakfast I decided to make the announcement "Umm guys Sesshoumaru and I have something to tell you" They all stopped eating and looked at us, even Maru and Rin did which was weird "I'm pregnant...again" Sango got up from her seat, walked over to me and hugged me

"Congratulations Kagome" She smiled "You and I can be a bunch of pregnant load of hormones now" She joked

"Yep" I laughed "But you've got a bump at the moment whereas I don't"

"And you won't get one as big as Sango's" Inutaisho said "If you remember back to when you were carrying Maru you hardly had a bump which scared you"

"Yes I remember" I smiled. Soon breakfast and Sango, Maru, Rin and I were in the garden again. I saw Kouga walk into the garden and ran to him "Kouga I was so scared, I thought you were dead"

"It was only a scratch" I then hugged him when we all heard a cry behind me, I turned to find Phantom holding Maru and Naraku holding Rin

"Release them" I snapped "Unless you want to be purified again"

"If you purify me you will purify your son" Phantom laughed

"Kagome be mine or lose your children" Naraku commanded

"Fine just release them"

"Come here" I walked over to Naraku where he threw Rin down and grabbed me "Phantom kill the pup"

"With pleasure" He then struck his hand through Maru's small form

"NO" I screamed as my son's blood hit me "MARU" Sesshoumaru must have heard the screaming as he ran into the garden along with Miroku, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and the Royal guards "My baby boy" I cried

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I watched as my pup's lifeless body his the grass, my eyes turned crimson as I attacked Phantom. My father threw Naraku off Kagome as she collapsed at our pup's side "Maru" I heard her cry "No" Anger got the best of me and my strength increased, I pulled out my sword and struck Phantom in the heart. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor and died, Naraku shared the same fate but was killed by my father. I fell to my knees beside Kagome and pulled her against my chest as she held our bundle in her arms, tears began to form in my eyes as I held them

"Sesshoumaru" I heard my father call "Use Tensaiga" I felt my sword pulse as he said this

"Kagome, lie Maru on the floor" She did as I told her as I unsheathed my sword, it pulsed over Maru as the beings of the afterlife appeared around him "Carry out my will Tensaiga" I struck the beings of the afterlife, sheathed me sword and kneeled back down beside my mate and pup. It felt like hours but it was only minutes until Maru opened his eyes and gazed up at Kagome and I

"Mama Daddy? Why does my belly hurt?" Kagome pulled him into her arms and turned to me with sheer hatred and anger

"You lied to me" She screamed "You promised me that no harm would ever befall him" I went eye wide at her words

**Inutaisho's Pov**

I watched as Kagome ran off as I moved to my son, he just sat there eye wide as his mate left the garden with their son. I moved my arms underneath his and pulled him up "She didn't mean it Sesshoumaru, she is just scared" My arms wrapped around him and he grabbed them

"I wish that was true but I did make a promise to her and broke it" He then shrugged me off and went into the palace

"Dad" Inuyasha called to me "If you talk to Sesshoumaru I'll talk to Kagome"

"I'm trusting you Inuyasha" He nodded and went to the nursery where Kagome's scent of tears was the strongest

**Inuyasha's Pov**

I entered the nursery and found Kagome watching her pup sleep in his crib "Kagome?" She looked up at me and smiled sadly

"Inuyasha" I walked over to her and sat beside her

"I know you're hurting Kags but what you said to Sesshoumaru was out of line" She bowed her head and began to cry

"Why do you care about Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't, I care about your happiness. I know you're going to regret what you said to my brother and I think you should go talk to him" She looked up at me and took my hand

"You know what, let's leave the past in the past because I want my big brother Inuyasha back" She wrapped her arms around me and cried, I embraced her back and held her close "You always know what to say but I doubt Sesshoumaru will talk to me now"

"You don't know until you try" She nodded and kissed my cheek...

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I sat in my study at my desk and kept my gaze on the floor; Kagome was right I make her a promise and then broke it, why wasn't I with her when Naraku and Phantom grabbed them? How I can live with the fact that it is my fault my son was killed? I heard the door knock and my father walked in "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk" He sat on the edge of my desk and looked at me until I finally met his gaze "You need to go talk to Kagome"

"She won't even look at me father, what makes you think she'll let me talk to her?"

"Don't run from this pup, she needs you as much as you need her, Maru needs you"

"Maru is better off without me" My father punched the desk which caught my attention

"Sesshoumaru for god's sake, you managed to save your mate from Naraku..."

"No that was you"

"You killed Phantom, Sesshoumaru, I could never defeat him and you did because you feared for you family's life"

"No I did it out of blind rage"

"Either way you saved Kagome and your unborn child from being taken away from us"

"But I didn't manage to save my son"

"Who brought him back Sesshoumaru?"

"Who let him go there?" My father grabbed my collar and pulled my to look into his anger filled eyes

"Listen pup, you saved everyone today. What Kagome said to you was out of sheer anger and is most probably sorry for it you know she would never really say it, she loves..." He was cut off by Inuyasha walking in

"Sesshoumaru" He began

"What?" I half snapped but I noticed he kept his voice soft

"Kagome wants to know can she see you?"

"Where is she?"

"Standing behind the door" I stood and turned to my father and Inuyasha

"Leave us" They nodded and my mate walked in but she called Inuyasha before he left

"Inuyasha look after Maru for us" She then walked over to me her eyes were full of tears "Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry for what I said and I understand if you don't want to talk to me again"

"What you said was true Kagome, I made you a promise and broke it"

"No" She grabbed my hands "You weren't to know that we would be attacked today and what I said was out of fear and sorrow" She planted her lips rough on mine "You saved everyone today, you're our hero, even Inuyasha stood up for you" I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes

"I just need to ask for Maru's forgiveness now"

"I'm sure he'll give it" I kissed her back and held each other a little longer.

**Kagome's Pov**

That was 10 years ago now, since that day everything has been peaceful and Sango and I had our children. I gave birth to a little girl called Jade and Sango had a boy and named him Kohaku in her brother's memory. Maru is now 13 and Jade is 10, Sesshoumaru wanted a palace of our own so we moved to a new palace that was built right in the middle of the Western Lands, it was only a mile or 2 away from Inutaisho's palace.

Right now I was in the garden with Jade making daisy chains whilst Sesshoumaru and Maru were training in the dojo

**Maru's Pov**

Today would have been the 10th anniversary of my death if my father had not revived me all those years ago, I know he still hasn't forgiven himself as he still trains constantly and makes sure I am the strongest of my age. I used to be the one to soften Dad's heart but I find that Jade can do it even more, it's to be expected since she's identical to Mom except for the fact that she has Dad's markings. Right now Dad and I are finishing off our training for the day "Maru do not space out when in battle" He said as he thrust his sword towards me, I bent back as I watched the sword fly just above me. When he pulled it back I got back up and attacked him with my own sword, he managed to pin me to the floor whilst holding his sword to my throat "That's all for today Maru, you are excused"

"Thanks Dad" I then sheathed my sword and went to the garden to find my Mom and brat sister, I found them under our cherry blossom tree which Dad says is in memory of my grandmother. It's a shame we never knew her but Dad said that she could stop a youkai dead in his tracks with her beauty "Hey Mom" I said as I neared them

"Hey Maru, how was your training?" I could tell she was down, Jade is the only lucky one in our family, she wasn't born then

"Yeah it was good"

"Why is everyone so depressed?" Jade huffed as Dad walked over to us "You guys still won't tell me anything"

"It is only to protect you from the past pup" Dad said as he sat beside our Mom "Maru was only 3 when the event happened and remembers it quite well" Jade crawled onto Dad's lap

"Well if you guys aren't going to tell me can I go ask granddad?"

"If you wish it" Dad sighed "I guess it will be best if you hear it from him" Jade then got off him as he stood "Maru fly your sister to your grandfather's"

"Ok" I huffed "Come here then Jade" She walked over to me and my youkai cloud appeared, I held her tightly and we flew to granddad's. When we arrived we were greeted by Aunt/Godmother Sango and cousin Kohaku "Hey guys" We waved

"Hey you two" Sango called "How's your mom and dad?"

"They're good but they are obviously down"

"It's to be expected"

"Yes well Dad said that if Jade wants to know she's got to ask granddad" She gave us a nod and we went to the throne room where granddad always stayed

**Inutaisho's Pov**

Inuyasha and I were in the throne room discussing business when my two adorable grandchildren walked in smiling "Hello pups" I smiled "How's things?"

"Average" Maru said, he's just like his father "Jade wants to know what happened 10 years ago and Dad said it would be best if you told her"

"I see why" I sighed "Your father blames too much of the incident on himself, come here then pups" The ran up to us and Jade jumped on my lap whereas Maru just stood as tall and as proud as his father

"Hey uncle Inuyasha" Jade smiled

"Hey kid" Inuyasha smiled

"Maru aren't you going to greet your uncle?" I asked

"Yeah, hey bow wow" He smirked. He knew how much it annoyed Inuyasha

"You're as much as an ass as your dad" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his nephew and wrestled him

"Right then, this is what happened..." I told Jade everything from when Sesshoumaru and Kagome met to the day when Maru was slaughtered, she had a mixture of emotions when I told her this but the one that stuck to her all the time was fear. When I finished she was looking at me eye wide and Maru walked up to her

"You see why Mom and Dad didn't want to tell you now?" She jumped onto him and cried

"You died Maru" She cried "I bet you were so scared" Maru wrapped his arms around his little sister and I saw him slightly fill up "Daddy shouldn't feel guilty at all, he saved everyone. Even me, without Mom I wouldn't have been born" I held both of the pups when I heard a voice

"Pups" I looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of us. Jade pulled from us and ran to her father "Jade?"

"Daddy" She cried into his collar as he lifted her up "I'm glad I know but why do you blame yourself?"

"It was mostly my fault pup"

"It weren't ok" She snapped as she held onto him with her life which kind of amused me "Daddy your a hero in mine and everyone's eyes"

**Sesshoumaru's Pov**

I hate it how Jade has the same effect on me as her mother, all three of my pup (Including Rin) make me so soft and let's not even go there when it comes to Kagome "Calm yourself Jade" I looked up at my father and smirked "I take it you told her more than just that day?" He nodded

"I thought my grandchildren should know how their parents met" He smirked. I took Jade's hand and put my arm out to Maru

"Come on pup time to go home, Kouga and I are going to take you patrolling tonight"

"Cool" Maru ran to me with a big grin on his face "Come on then"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your granddad?"

"BYE" My pups called to him

"Bye kids, Sesshoumaru don't cause too much trouble now"

"I can't help it, I'm mated to Kagome" I smirked "Come Pups" We then left my old home and flew back to our palace

THE END

**Well how did you like it? A bit rushed at the end I know, sorry about that. Please review :) Thank you for reading this story**


End file.
